Binding Souls
by CrystalG1
Summary: Thanks to everyone who has asked to repost this story. Bella is prepared to defend her daughter against the Volturi at the end of BD. What happens when someone she loves most betrays her and Renessmee? What if she finds herself and Renesmee bound to a certain Snowy Haired Volturi King?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks so much to everyone who has written and asked me to repost this story. I appreciate it so much! I hope everyone will have time to read and let me know what you think. :)

Chapter One:

I walked aimlessly around the home of my new family, the Cullen's. I ached to be in my little cottage in the woods with my husband and daughter, but Carlisle wanted us to stay together in case the Volturi came earlier than expected.

I had just tucked Renesmee in the bed that Esme had kept for her there. I tried to keep a sense of normalcy for my daughter; well, as normal as a vampire family can be. Her life had become somewhat of a circus with new people (vampires) filling the house. She loved everyone and enjoyed watching the countless hours of fight training and getting to know her new friends, but I was thankful for the nights when everyone was quiet so that Renesmee could sleep.

I believed we were as prepared as we could possibly be for the fight with the Volturi. I had practiced my shield and I knew I could protect my family. Looking at it realistically, I knew we didn't stand a chance, especially without Alice and Jasper who had ran when she saw the danger coming.

I couldn't stand to think of what the next day would bring. Would I get to tuck Renesmee in her bed tomorrow night? Would I get to hear her laugh echo in through the woods when Jacob and I took her hunting or see the wind blow through her hair when she rode on the back of her "wolfie". That's what she called Jacob in his wolf form.

Jacob. He loved Renesmee with a love that I had never seen. She was his imprint, the equivalent of mates for vampires. His love for her made me realize that Edward and I were not true mates. That was fine with me because we loved each other deeply. Mates were extremely rare for our kind, almost nonexistent.

I was thankful that even in my new life Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I secretly wished that he would have been as attentive to Renesmee as Jacob was. I figured his distance for her was because he had little time to bond with her. He had stayed with me during my change, then it wasn't long before we had to plan for the Volturi's arrival. I knew that if we lived through the fight, Edward would warm up to his daughter and be a fantastic father.

I was pulled from my thoughts by loud snarling from the back yard.

Could the Volturi be there already?

I ran with vampire speed down the stairs and out the back door.

I was horrified at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I tried to scream but I was too terrified. In the middle of the yard, Jacob, in his wolf form, had Edward pinned to the ground. His teeth were around Edward's neck ready to rip his head off. I ran to Jacob and tried to pull him off Edward.

"Jake, what are you doing? Let him go!"

He raised his head and growled at me warningly.

"Bella, back away." Carlisle said calmly and placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Do something!" I yelled at him.

He just looked at me gravely. I then noticed Sam standing just behind Carlisle.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" I asked, panicked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't feel it should be Sam or I to tell you."

I looked to Edward for answers but he just looked at me blankly from the ground.

"So that leaves you, Jake."

He snarled, then looked to Carlisle, then back to Edward.

"Emmett," Carlisle called. He was there instantly. "Son, I need you to hold your brother so Jacob can phase."

"Hold him? This is insane. LET HIM GO!" I screamed.

Emmett nodded at Carlisle then put the heel of his boot across Edward's neck.

Jacob ran into the woods to phase. His ear piercing howl transformed to Jacob's human scream. When he came back, I gasped. I hadn't seen him so enraged. His face was twisted in anger and he seemed to be struggling not to phase again.

"You won't touch her, you filthy leech! You make one move toward her and I will rip you to pieces!" he spat, then kicked Edward in his side with a sickening crack. Edward winced, but made no attempt to fight back.

"JACOB!" I screamed, then made a move toward Edward but Carlisle stopped me again.

"Jacob, you must calm down. You must tell Bella what has happened." Carlisle said.

Jacob looked at me and his face turned from rage to agony.

"Bells." he growled through his teeth. He gripped his hands in his hair, crazy with anger. "This traitor you call a husband has been plotting with another bloodsucker to kill Renesmee!" He paced like a caged lion.

I was appalled. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to call him a liar, but Jacob was irate beyond reason.

"You are mistaken, Jake." I shook my head.

"No!" he yelled, then threw his head back and screamed incoherently.

He was crazy. He was scaring me.

I looked to everyone around me in shock. By that time, all of my family and our visitors were in the yard. The wolves had came out of the woods and stood behind Sam.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Jacob was running patrol along their border. He caught a scent that he wasn't familiar with. He tracked it to our side. He heard Edward speaking to someone."

Jacob snarled again, pacing with his fists in his hair.

Carlisle continued. "Edward gave the nomad money and told him to hide in the woods until just before the Volturi appeared. He was to snatched Renesmee out of Edward's arms and…break her neck."

"No!" Jacob screamed.

I just stood there. I couldn't think or speak. My senses seemed to shut down. Only one voice could pull me back to reality.

"Mommy? Jacob?" Renesmee called from the door.

I snatched her into my arms and held her closely. She put her tiny hand on my cheek and replayed what just happened. She had heard everything. Jacob looked at me expectantly and I nodded. He was by our side in a flash.

"Don't be afraid, angel. Me and your mommy won't let anyone hurt you."

I kissed Renesmee's head, then handed her to Jacob.

"I can't believe it." I whispered, still in shock.

Sam stepped forward. "Bella, everything Carlisle said is true. The whole pack saw what was happening through Jacob's mind. The others took down the nomad while Jake and I chased Edward back here. I phased to tell Carlisle what happened."

I walked slowly to where Emmett had Edward pinned.

"Tell me they've got it all wrong." I pleaded with my husband. "Tell me you wouldn't betray me or our daughter this way."

"Bella," Edward said. His voice was pleading but his eyes were cold. "I want things to return to the way we were. Do you remember how happy we were on our wedding day? Wouldn't you like to return to the time of our honeymoon, before you were forced into this life; back to the time before the mistake was made."

The yard was immediately filled with growls and hisses.

"Come on, sweet pea, let's go chase fireflies." Rosalie said and took Renesmee from Jacob's trembling hands.

"Mistake?" I whispered.

This was not happening.

"Bella, love, let me take us back to where we were. Let me make things right." Edward said with a small smile.

"Make things right? By killing our daughter?" I choked.

"We don't have a daughter." he said with a hint of defiance.

The yard erupted in more growls and hisses, even from our visitors. With those five words, the love I felt for my husband was gone. My dead heart hardened with my hatred for him and my motherly instinct to protect my child overtook all other senses.

I bent low and hissed. "Emmett, get out of my way."

Emmett looked from me to Carlisle as if he was unsure of what to do.

"Emmett, I don't want to hurt you. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Jacob blurred beside me, ready to transform. I wouldn't deny him a swipe at Edward as well.

"WAIT!" Carlisle yelled. He stood in front of Jake and I with his hands up to stop us. "I understand what you are feeling. Believe me, I share your disdain for my…son." He looked like calling Edward his son left a bad taste in his mouth. "Try to see reason. If you kill Edward tonight, the Volturi would find any reason at all to use that against us. Jacob, the Volturi would hunt down your pack and kill every one of you for ending a vampire's existence. One of the Kings already has a hatred for the children of the moon and I don't see him stopping an attack to realize that your pack is different.

"What am I suppose to do, Carlisle? You want me to let Edward live so that he can kill my daughter?" I scoffed, still ready to attack.

"No, Bella, of course not. Nothing has changed with our plan for tomorrow. We will still fight if that time comes. If we survive, we will decide what should happen to Edward." Carlisle said.

I didn't like that plan at all. Though I could see Carlisle's point, I couldn't stand the thought of having Edward anywhere near us. Emmett must have sensed my fear. "I will hold him, Bella. Edward will not touch Nessie before, during or after the fight." He proved his point by digging his boot further into Edward's neck.

A low growl came from the pack, then the wolf I knew to be Paul stepped from the group and rested his massive paw on Edward's chest. He and Emmett exchanged glances, then Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"Eddie isn't going anywhere!"

Paul snarled in agreement.

Carlisle took my hand in his. "Now, you and Jacob make sure Renesmee gets a good nights sleep. She will have a trying day ahead of her."

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away to find Renesmee. It was amazing how in one moment, the bond with Edward that I thought was unbreakable shattered into a million pieces.

The early morning sun peeked through the window reflecting off my skin and casting rainbows across Jacob and Renesmee, who slept cuddled together on her twin size bed.

I tried very hard not to think of Edward and his betrayal. I concentrated on how I was going to shield Jacob and Renesmee long enough to get them out of the battle safely.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jacob said. I was too deep in thought to have realized he had woken up.

"Come on, Jake. Surely my thoughts are worth more than a penny." I smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Bells, but I gave Nessie all my change for her new penny bank. You'll be doing good if you get a penny from me."

I sat quietly for a moment, then spoke. "I'm just thinking about how my plans have changed for today."

"But Dr. Fang said our plan doesn't change."

"I know. I mean that without the need to shield Edward, I can provide better cover for you and Renesmee." I said.

Jacob put his hand over mine. "And yourself. Keep yourself safe. Nessie will not grow up without her mom."

"I will try, Jake, but if we do fight today, your main priority is her. If I'm taken down, you run with her."

"Bella, you can't…"

"Promise me, Jacob."

He lowered his eyes to look at our hands. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

What's up with the clearing? It started with that fun game of baseball with Laurent, James, and Victoria, then it was the fight with the newborns, now there we were again waiting on another threat. The sun that shown bright that morning was hidden with a covering of dark grey clouds that only added to my fears.

Emmett and Paul kept Edward on the other side of the clearing from Renesmee and I. He didn't try to speak but stared at me blankly. I held Renesmee tightly in my arms. Jacob stood in his wolf form beside us, but kept his massive paw in front of us as to protect us if need be.

Everyone else formed a line on our sides. I was so grateful to everyone who had came to fight with us. The incident with Edward only heightened their desire to keep Renesmee safe.

My dead heart seemed to drop into my stomach. "They're coming." Carlisle said calmly.

Everyone took a step closer to Renesmee and I.

They came with an entourage fit for the kings they were. Guards dressed in both light and dark gray cloaks filled their side of the clearing. I noticed the few faces that I had met before. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri scowled at us. Behind them, the three kings came into view. I remembered them from my time in Volterra; Marcus with his bored expression and Aro with long raven hair and piercing crimson eyes. I remembered that in my human encounter with them, I couldn't look at Caius. He was too perfect, but also extremely terrifying as if one look from him would burn me to ash. My fear of him followed me into my new life because I averted my eyes when he stopped about one hundred feet from us.

"We are at a disadvantage without Edward's gift of reading their minds. He could have deciphered how to proceed." Carlisle said.

"Maybe if we offer Eddie up as a sacrifice, they will leave the rest of us alone." Emmett sneered.

The clearing was silent for a moment, then Carlisle planted a slight smile on his face and took a step forward. "Aro, my old friend. We have let too many years go by without conversing. How are you?"

Aro raised one eyebrow in speculation then stepped forward. "I wish I could say I am well, but it pains me that we meet on such unfortunate circumstances. I am most upset at your blatant violation to our laws."

"If you will take a moment to hear us out, you will find that no rules have been broken." Carlisle said.

"Nonsense!" Caius spat. His voice sent a shiver up my spine, not fear but desire. His voice was sultry, seductive. My reaction must have been from the stress of the situation. Desire was the last emotion I should have had at that time.

Jacob inhaled sharply. What had brought on that reaction from him? I knew he wasn't scared.

Renesmee giggled and pushed against me to get down. "Be still, sweetie." I said and held her tighter.

"Please let us explain, Master Caius." Carlisle pleaded.

Carlisle summed up everything that had happened since our wedding and how my precious daughter came to be. He conveniently left out the part about Edward's betrayal. When Carlisle finally finished, the kings stood quietly for a moment as if to think about what he had said.

"I see, but words mean little to me. I need more." Aro said harshly. His eyes glanced over each of us, then smiled at Edward. "Why is it that you stand so far from your wife and daughter? Do you not care about their fate?"

Edward just stood there without speaking.

"Come forward, young Edward. Let me see your daughter through your eyes." Aro said.

Edward didn't move.

"Carlisle, the disobedience from your eldest son is doing nothing to help the case against you."

Carlisle gave Edward a warning look.

Edward sighed, then walked slowly to Aro then stuck his hand out in front of him.

"That's better." Aro smiled, then grabbed Edward's hand and closed his eyes.

The minute that passed felt like an hour. Suddenly Aro's face shot up to look at Edward in the eye. "My, my, young Edward. You have been a ghastly father."

Edward stuck out his chin in defiance. "My opinion of her isn't too far from yours. In the end, we want the same outcome."

"Really? I must say I didn't expect this. I feel sorry for the child that her father has treated her so badly." Aro shook his head.

"Speak, brother! What have you learned from the boy's mind?" Caius growled.

Renesmee giggled again, then wiggled in my arms to get down.

"No, be still." I said sternly. She huffed but didn't take her eyes from Caius. I couldn't follow her gaze to look into his eyes, so I concentrated on Aro.

"It seems that Edward tried to do the dirty work for us, Caius. He had his own plans to end the child's life, but was stopped by the wolves."

A growl rumbled through Jacob's chest. Renesmee placed her hand on his nose to calm him.

"So the father agrees. Let's get this over with." Caius growled.

Renesmee whined frustrated in my arms and pushed against me to get down.

"Aro, Caius, please don't allow Edward's opinion factor into this. Take a moment to meet her, touch her, hear her heartbeat. You will see that the law has not been broken and you may leave us in peace." Carlisle said.

Aro pondered what he said for a moment then smiled. "I would love to meet the child."

"ARO!" Caius growled.

"Calm, brother." Aro raised his hand to Caius to silence him.

I let Renesmee wiggle out of my arms this time. She didn't hesitate to cross the clearing to meet Aro. I followed closely behind her, scared to let her go to the enemy alone. I was surprised that Jacob hadn't followed her as well.

Aro bent to meet Renesmee so his face could be even with hers. Imagine my surprise and terror when Renesmee walked right passed Aro and stopped in front of Caius. She took his hand and giggled.

"Hello, Caius." she smiled up at him.

I gasped loudly and for the first time, I looked at Caius' face. He sneered down at Renesmee with wide eyes.

I would not let him kill her without a fight. I would fight him with all I had and pray that it would be enough to buy Jacob time to get her away safely.

What actually happened was unfathomable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Caius kneeled in front of Renesmee to look into her eyes and smiled. "There you are, Little One. I've been waiting for you."

Renesmee smiled brightly. "I've been here waiting for you, Father. Now we can be together."

Shock isn't a strong enough word to describe what I was feeling at that moment. She had called him Father? He said he had been waiting for her? I looked around me to see everyone's reaction was the same as mine. Shock, completely bewildered. All, but Jacob. He turned and ran into the woods then appeared human with his usual cut off jeans and sneakers.

He looked at Renesmee and smiled. "So this is your snowy haired angel?"

She giggled. "Yes, Jacob. He is here at last!"

I turned to Jacob for answers with a stunned expression.

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "She has been dreaming of him when I hold her at naptime. When I asked her about it, she said that 'her angel' as she called him, was her true father. I told her that Edward was her father. She said that he was her biological father, but her angel was her soul and spirit's father. She said that like I was bound to her as my imprint, she was bound to her angel in a lot of the same ways only as her father.

She put her hand on Caius' cheek. He closed his eyes to see what she was telling him. He opened his eyes with a slight smile. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"NO!" Edward growled. I heard a struggle from behind me, but it didn't matter to me then. I was too engrossed in what was happening before me.

Renesmee took my hand and placed it in Caius'. For the first time I looked into his eyes and saw…my life, my happiness, my future, my home. My world shifted in that second and Caius joined Renesmee in the center of everything that made me who I was. The three of us were bound by a force stronger than gravity, stronger than steel, stronger than anything human or nature made.

Caius was breathtaking. He stood a foot taller than me and though his body was slim, he looked very strong and confident. His features were god-like as if they were chiseled from stone. His hair was as white as his pale skin and brushed his shoulders. His red lips were parted slightly and a smile played at the corners. But what stood out to me was his piercing red eyes that stared into mine. They were wide in surprise with his perfect brows raised. I couldn't comprehend that a man could be that beautiful, that perfect.

I barely registered Renesmee giggle again. "I knew it! We will be a proper family."

Caius stepped closer to me and caressed me cheek. "Yes, sweetheart, a proper family." he whispered.

Aro laughed from behind me. "My brother has found his mate! Isn't that wonderful?"

"SHE IS MY WIFE! YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" Edward yelled behind me.

His voice woke me to reality and I was disappointed. I had just found the man who made me complete, who made my daughter complete, but Edward was my husband. I was bound to him, and by his reaction a second before, I knew he would never let me go.

"My darling, please take our daughter and stand with Jacob." Caius said calmly.

Wow, he was already calling me darling and stating Renesmee was 'our' daughter. And how did he know Jacob?

Though I guess the normal reaction to that would have been to be creeped out, offended, or maybe scared, but it felt natural for Caius to regard us so lovingly. Every cell in my body rejoiced in it. He was my mate so 'normal' didn't apply to us.

I did what Caius said as he stalked slowly to Edward. "Your life with them is over, boy." he sneered.

"Take the child, but Bella belongs to me."

I cut Edward off with a loud hiss.

"Hold me, Mommy." Renesmee said, no doubt knowing I was more calm with her in my arms.

Edward continued. "Bella is my wife. Nothing you can do will change that."

Caius waved Emmett and Paul away and began slowly circling Edward like a predator. "Is that so?" he said.

Edward took a defiant step toward Caius. "Yes. We were married by a clergy while Bella was still human. She is rightfully my wife."

UGH! I never wanted to marry Edward while I was so young. I should have listened to my instincts and never agreed to the marriage. It was a mistake that looked like I would have regretted for the rest of my existence.

"So you can take the child, but you have no right to Bella. She is mine!" Edward spat the last part through his clenched teeth.

Caius laughed sinisterly. "But Isabella is no longer human, is she?"

I hated when people called me Isabella, but I loved the way Caius said it with his smooth deep voice and slight Italian accent.

Edward's eyes widened in realization.

"The mortal law that bound you together was broken the second she awoke from her change. Vampire law now governs you both."

Caius was in front of me in a second.

"Forgive me, Isabella." he whispered then unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and moved the fabric to reveal the skin over my dead heart. He smirked, then buttoned my shirt again. He kissed my forehead, then winked at Renesmee which made her giggle.

"You have neglected to mark Isabella as yours, and I assume you don't wear her mark as well." he said, walking back to Edward.

Edward took another step toward Caius. "We don't need a mark. The majority of the vampire community knows Bella is mine. She is the only human who has walked away from the Volturi alive, the first to marry a vampire, and the first to carry and give birth to a vampire child and be changed. Our world knows her and is fully aware that she did all those things because of me! Your law is useless when it comes to Bella and I."

Caius snarled viciously, then grabbed Edward by his throat. I heard Edward's skin cracking under Caius' grip. "The law is MINE, our world is MINE, each coven is MINE! From this moment forward, every immortal in existence will know Isabella as MY mate and their queen. She will rule with my brothers and I for eternity. The child that Isabella bore will be known throughout our world as MY daughter and their princess. Everything before this moment will be only a memory." He threw Edward to the ground then stood over him.

I felt a hand pat my back lightly. I turned to see Aro smiling apologetically. He must have saw my confusion.

"I know this is overwhelming, but all will be explained in time. Trust in Caius."

At that time, the only thing I was sure of was my trust in Caius, my mate.

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it assuring. I didn't understand him either. He hated vampires and only tolerated the Cullen's for Renesmee and I, yet he was there with the Volturi surrounding him and he looked totally at ease.

"Carlisle, I will speak to you in private." Caius growled, then the two of them came to me. "Isabella, where can we go to talk?" His expression was soft and loving, nothing like the terrifying scowl he had only a second earlier.

I said the first place that came to mind. "The cottage."

"I need to speak to Sam. I'm sure he's confused by what has happened." Jacob said. "I will meet you at the cottage later." He kissed Renesmee's cheek, then ran into the woods.

Caius reached for Renesmee and she went to him gladly. She put her hand on his cheek and stared at him with a concerned expression.

"Of course, angel. I would be very pleased if he did."

"So if I'm a princess, do I get to live in a castle?" she asked.

Caius laughed. "I hope so, angel."

He took my hand in his. It felt as if electricity had pulsed from his hand to mine. He looked startled, then smiled. "Did you feel that?"

I tried not to show my surprise and smiled back. "Yes, I did."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Because you're mates!"

"How do you know so much?" I asked with a grin.

She didn't get a chance to answer. Aro addressed the crowd in the clearing. "There is much to discuss. Our purpose here has changed. The Cullen family and their guests may return to Carlisle's home. No one is to leave there. My guard will surround the home." He then turned to Felix. "You will see that my orders are carried out."

"Yes, Master." Felix said.

"Lead the way, my dear." Aro said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We were to the cottage in minutes. I was glad to get away from the clearing that held only terrible memories. I hoped I would never see that place again.

"Bella, your home is charming." Aro said when he entered the cottage. "Though the castle is grand, it isn't cozy. Sometimes I long for a more relaxed living space."

"Thank you, Aro. Esme designed and decorated it." I said.

"Then I must speak to her. Carlisle, do think she would agree to do some remodeling to my chamber?" Aro asked.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure she would be delighted."

Everyone was quiet as if not sure how to proceed.

"Please, sit." I said. Of course, we didn't need to sit since we never tired, but it felt awkward to just stand around.

Caius shrugged out of his cloak. My legs felt like jelly to see him there in a black tailored suit with a black shirt and tie. I sat quickly in the middle of my couch before I fell down. Cauis sat next to me with Renesmee in his lap. He gently pulled me closer beside him, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind me.

"We came here to carry out punishment for a law broken, but instead we have made a most remarkable discovery. Who would have guessed that the child in question would be Caius' soul-daughter."

Soul-daughter? I guessed that was the technical name for what Jacob described to me earlier.

Aro took a seat in the rocking chair that sat beside the fireplace. "Now we must decide what happens next."

I could barely process what had happened just minutes before, better yet decide the future. Renesmee, being the wise and outspoken child that she was, knew exactly what she wanted.

"Mommy, Jacob and I will move to my father's castle. I will miss my family here and we'll visit often, but our place is in Volterra with him and our new family, the Volturi."

"And what about your father here, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Caius Volturi is my only father, Grandpa." she said flatly.

Marcus finally spoke. "There is an extremely strong bond between she and Caius. She holds no other man in her heart as her father but him."

"What of Edward Cullen?" Carlisle asked.

Renesmee sat staring at her hand that Caius held. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then, as she did before, she took my hand and placed it in Caius'.

She exhaled slowly. "He never loved me, Grandpa. I could hear all that was going on before I was born. I know it sounds strange, but I could. I heard him pleading with Mommy to kill me. The rest of our family and Jake were only fearful for Mommy's life, but I heard the edge in Edward's voice. Even when I was born, I saw through his act. He would look at me with a sneer when no one was looking. I am afraid of him."

Caius hissed menacingly.

Renesmee smiled and patted his cheek. "It's alright. You're here now." Then she looked around the room confidently. "So I have one father and I'd like to go home with him now."

She sounded so sure, as if she had time to think things through. I wished I was as sure.

Jacob knocked twice, then came inside. "I know this may be a bad time, but the pack is ready to head home and they've asked if Nessie could come. Apparently Emily and Claire are making banana splits this evening and they want Nessie to join them."

"NO!" she cried then held tight to Caius. She touched my face and showed me how she was scared he would leave without her.

"Caius isn't going to leave you, sweetie." I assured her.

Caius chuckled, then kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't dare leave the princess of, not only our world, but of my heart as well. Here…" Caius took his Volturi crest from around his neck and put it on her. "Take this piece of me with you while your gone and know that I'll be right here when you get back."

Renesmee smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

She hugged me then jumped in Jacob's arms. When they left Carlisle looked at me wearily.

"What are your thoughts, Bella?" he asked.

I didn't know. I had more questions than answers, but I knew where I wanted to start.

"I would like to speak to Caius alone." I said, then turned to him. "Will you take a walk with me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, please make yourselves comfortable. We won't be long." I said.

Caius and I walked in silence until we reached the stream that ran not far from the cottage. I sat on a large rock by the water and Caius knelt in front of me.

"I know this is overwhelming for you, Isabella." he said.

"To say the least." I said with a slight smile. "This time yesterday I was panicked over how to protect Edward and Renesmee from you. Now, Renesmee calls you father, I want to rip my Edward to pieces, and you, whom I have feared in both my mortal and immortal life, are my mate.

"And now you don't know who or what to trust." Caius said knowingly. He laid his hand on my neck and caressed my jaw with his thumb. "Isabella, please trust me." he whispered.

I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch. "I do." I whispered.

We sat there a minute more, then I pulled away. "You and Renesmee seem to know so much that I don't. Why is that?"

Caius smiled, "I can only speak for myself." He took my hands into his. "A few months ago, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen came to Volterra and asked to see me privately. When we were alone, she said that she had repeated visions of me sitting on my throne with a woman and little girl by my side. She couldn't see their faces. She said that their arrival would mark the beginning of a new era for the vampire world and I would be happier than I had ever been. When I flew into a rage, like I do most everyday," he smiled slyly and winked at me, "Alice said that she expected my reaction and they left with the promise that they would return if she saw something new."

Caius paused to let me process what he had said. He smiled slightly, then continued. "They returned to me a few days ago. Alice was very confused by a vision she had of us coming to fight your family. Before we could fight, her vision changed to me smiling. She had no idea what it meant because so many things had not been decided. I thought she was insane because I never smile."

I chuckled weakly. "Won't she flip when she hears what really happened."

"Yes, she will, especially since she pleaded with Aro not to come here. When she wasn't successful, she put her faith into whatever stopped us in her vision."

I pondered all he had said. Another question came to mind. "So how does Renesmee know you?" I asked.

Caius smiled brightly. If I needed air, I would have definitely hyperventilated. Caius smirking, Caius sneering, Caius yelling, all of those were beyond mesmerizing, but Caius smiling as if he were the happiest man in existence, was glorious. Heat flooded every part of my body and the need to kiss him, touch him, HAVE him, was overwhelming. I gripped the sides of the rock to steady myself.

"Isabella, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I…um…yes, I'm fine. Please, continue." Who knew vampires got flustered!

"I don't know how she knows me, but when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, I felt as though my dead heart beat again. I felt an overwhelming sense of pride and love. My arms ached to hold her. I wanted to protect and guide her. Then, when she called me father, if I could have cried, I would have. That would have effectively tarnished my barbaric reputation forever." he smiled. "Though Marcus will be able to tell us more since he's the expert on bonds, in all my three thousand years, I have only heard of soul parents one time. I feel extremely fortunate that it has happened again with Renesmee and I."

I felt sure that I had regained my composure, so I looked at him. "I'm happy, too. I have a fantastic father so I know how important it is for a little girl to have a father who loves her. I am glad she has that now with you." I said.

We sat quietly for several minutes, then I finally got the nerve to ask my next question. "And what about us, Caius?"

He looked into my eyes and low growl rumbled in his chest. His eyes flashed with a mixture of intense love and lust. I gripped the rock again for support. He leaned into me and skimmed his lips over my eyes, then down my cheek to my jaw. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly. He pulled away slightly and let his nose and cheek brush my jaw and neck.

"I can only provide half of the answer to that question, Isabella, for you must answer as well." he pulled back to look at me. "When our daughter put your hand in mine and I looked into your eyes for the first time, I became a new man. All that was important to me ever in my entire existence became secondary to you. You became my world, the reason I live."

He leaned into me and skimmed his lips across my neck again, making me shiver. I felt his cool hand push my collar to the side so his lips could travel lower.

"When I looked into your eyes," he whispered against my skin. "love and desire burned through me and I fought the urge to make you mine. I fight my need to take you even now."

I was barely aware of when the top two buttons of my shirt popped off as he pushed the fabric over my shoulder. The feathery touch of his lips trailed along my collarbone to my shoulder. I had never experienced something so erotic in my life, mortal or immortal. I thought I had known passion with Edward, but I was very mistaken. Caius hadn't touched me or even fully kissed me, but my body was screaming for more. I started panting uncontrollably.

"I'm yours, my love. Every part of me belongs to you." he whispered seductively against my skin. "My heart and my soul are yours."

Before I could register what happened, Caius grabbed me by my hips, wrapped my legs around his waist, and sat me on his lap. I immediately felt his arousal against my core. I gasped loudly.

"My body is yours, Isabella." he said with a smirk.

My mind was reeling, but one thought stuck out from the others.

_Wait a minute, that's not HIM, is it? I didn't want to look between my legs to see for sure. Surely not. There's too much, he can't be THAT big._

"I am bound to you with steel chains, my love. I am your prisoner. What shall you do with me?" he growled.

I wound my fingers into his hair and crashed his lips to mine. We both moaned at the feel of our lips together, our tongues caressing one another. His cool hands rubbed up and down my back and ribs. Then, I felt his thumb sweep across my breast over my bra. I broke our kiss and threw my head back and moaned his name.

"Again." I hissed. He growled and swept his thumb over me again. I panted his name louder than before.

I kissed him fiercely then pulled his head to the side so I could have better access to his neck where I kissed, bit and licked until he was growling my name.

Being with Caius like that felt completely natural. Our bodies seemed to connect as if we were made for each other. I knew very little about him but my body reacted to his, and his to mine, like we had known one another centuries.

I was about to rip his jacket off when the sound of loud growls and hisses carried through the woods.

"Renesmee." I whispered. Her safety was my first thought.

"No, my love, Jacob hasn't returned with her." Caius assured me.

I moved to get up from his lap but his hands held my hips in place. Before I could protest, he kissed me deeply, then laid his forehead back against mine.

"When I looked into your eyes the first time, I knew that I wanted to spend every day of forever getting to know you more. What makes you happy or sad or angry; what makes you laugh or scream in ecstasy. I want to know you, Isabella, and I want you to know me."

He kissed me sweetly. "So does all of that answer your question?"

I was still trying to calm myself down from his answer, so I just smiled and nodded, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to speak coherently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Caius and I ran in the direction of the commotion and appeared at the backyard of the Cullen's house in seconds. Surprisingly, the scene wasn't too far from what we left in the clearing. The crowd hissing and growling as Edward fought against Emmett to get to…wait, what was he trying to get to now? The crowd seemed to quiet when they saw Caius and I.

"Brother, Sister, I'm pleased that you have joined us." Aro said calmly, though his eyes exasperated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius spat. His face had morphed into the Caius I had feared for so long.

Aro rolled his eyes and exhaled. "It seems that the woods surrounding us has many wonderful qualities, such as beauty and tranquility. It is also a fantastic place, as I just gathered, to take your newly mated better half and make her moan so that the refreshing breeze can carry her sounds of pleasure to everyone in a five mile radius!"

I took a step behind Caius' back and hid my face. Who knew vampires could also be embarrassed!

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Edward yelled, trying to get free.

Aro threw up his hands, "Dear lord, boy, you're a little late for that!"

Marcus stepped to Caius' side. "Edward, as well as everyone here, were…privy to your activities in the woods. Edward became irate and wanted to end your…activities. His large brother kept him here, but not without a fight."

Caius reached behind him and took my hand in his, then he kissed my temple. "Don't be embarrassed, darling." he whispered in my ear.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renesmee squealed from the porch. She ran across the yard and jumped into Caius' arms.

Caius beamed. "There's my girl. Did you have a fantastic time?"

"I did!" she smiled.

"And it looks like your fantastic time got all over your shirt." I laughed at the chocolate stains covering her. "Lets all go down to the cottage and change your clothes."

Edward growled loudly. "THEY ARE MY FAMILY, CAIUS! MY WIFE, MY CHILD. MINE!"

"I'll tell you what, angel, you go on to the cottage with Jacob, and your mommy and I will be right behind you." Caius said.

Renesmee looked at him blankly. "You're going to rip Edward's head off, aren't you, Daddy?"

That was my daughter, head strong and to the point, just like always. Emmett laughed hysterically.

Caius seemed taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "Yes, probably so."

"Then don't be too long, I'd like to leave for Volterra soon." she said, then skipped into the woods. Jacob shook his head and followed after her.

"Spoken like a true Volturi. She reminds me a bit of our precious Jane." Aro said thoughtfully.

The idea was horrible to me as I remembered Jane as being pure evil, but when I looked at her then as she stood beside her brother Alec, her smile was genuine as if she accepted Aro's words as a compliment.

I heard a growl rumble in Caius' chest as he walked toward Edward.

Esme broke through the crowd of people and fell to the ground before him. "Please, Master, don't kill my son!"

I was appalled. After everything Edward had done and she still begged for his life. I then realized that her actions were because of her undying love for her son. Maternal love. Unconditional love.

Caius sneered down at her. "Move away from me." he growled.

Carlisle quickly gathered Esme in his arms and moved back into the crowd. Caius nodded at Emmett to release Edward.

"Your family?" Caius asked calmly. "Your wife? Your child? Haven't we already went over this? Isabella is not your wife. She is no longer your family." Then Caius roared violently, then ripped Edward's arm off. The crowd around us cowered to the ground. I would have been terrified myself if I wasn't so mesmerized by my mate's anger. Caius was powerful and strong. He sent fear into the minds of everyone there. He was commanding, fearless, and….MINE.

Edward fell to the ground and thrashed in agony. Caius took Edward's arm that he held in his hand and hit Edward in the head with it. "You didn't want Renesmee! You wanted her dead!" He hit Edward again. "She feared you. My daughter feared you!" Caius yelled, then pulled Edward up by his collar to look him in the eye. "You have no wife, you have no child. They are mine. They will always be mine. Neither Isabella or Renesmee will see your face again, and if there comes a day when they do, it will be your last. You may thank your mother that you keep your sorry head on your shoulders today."

Caius threw Edward and his arm down on the ground, then took my hand in his and led me away into the woods.

"NO, BELLA, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK." Edward cried.

I searched myself for any bit of remorse and love for Edward. He was my husband. I had adored him. But the day he plotted against our daughter was the day he threw my love away. Though his cries sounded agonizing, with Caius' hand in mine and Renesmee and Jacob waiting for us, I didn't look back. I walked away from Edward for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We hadn't walked far before Caius stopped and took my hands into his.

"I'm sorry. I let my anger cloud my thoughts and I all but proclaimed that you and Renesmee will be moving to Volterra to be with me." Caius said with concern, then chuckled. "Our daughter has made it very clear what she wants to do, but you haven't said."

I looked at him blankly. "No, I haven't said."

His brows raised in alarm. "My darling, I'm sorry. I guess I assumed…and what our daughter said…I've never thought about moving away from Volterra, but I will speak to my brothers." he said in a rush.

"Caius…Caius." I tried to interrupt. Finally, I put my finger on his lips. "Caius, it's alright. I actually thought it was a given that Renesmee and I would move to be with you." I wrapped my arms around him. "Where you go, I go. It's just that simple."

He kissed the top of my head. "I am relieved. I would have stayed here if you demanded it, but Edward Cullen would have HAD to go!"

Caius and I heard Renesmee laughing from inside the cottage. Caius' smiled brightly, his love for her apparent on his face.

"Jake, do you think a princess wears flip flops?" she asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Do you wear flip flops?

"You know that I do, silly Jacob."

"Then, yes, a princess wears flip flops."

We walked quietly through the door and sneaked down the hall toward Renesmee's room.

I heard her huff as if she were aggravated. "I can't believe this! I have nothing new to wear! Alice should have went shopping before she left."

"Then we shall take you shopping as soon as we get to Volterra." Caius said, stepping into her room.

I walked in behind him to see she had all of her clothes pulled from her closet onto her bed.

"She decided to start packing so she would be ready when you two got here." Jacob smiled.

"Jacob, I need you to help me find my suitcase. Come with me." I said.

We left Renesmee and Caius figuring out which stuffed animals she should take with her.

When we reached my bedroom, I felt sick at the thought that it was the room I shared with Edward. I wanted to get as far from that room as I could as fast as I could.

"I know what you're going to say, Bells." Jacob said with a grin.

"Tell me you're coming with us, Jake." I whispered, then wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He was my best friend, Renesmee's best friend. There was no way we could leave him.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm coming. I couldn't possibly be away from you and Nessie. Besides, Nessie said it would please Caius if I moved to Volterra with you." he smiled.

I remembered Renesmee and Caius' private conversation from earlier. She must have asked him if Jacob could come.

"But what about the pack? What about Billy?" I asked.

"They know I must follow my imprint. I would be miserable without her. The guys said they would step up and help Dad with whatever he needs."

I hated that Jacob had to leave his home. The pack relied on him more than he would ever understand. It would be hard for them to loose him.

Jacob kissed my head. "Don't worry, Bells. It will all be fine. Besides, I'm ready for a new adventure. There's no telling what we'll find with the royal leeches."

We found Caius and Renesmee in the living room. Caius had taken off his jacket and tie. He looked completely at home with her on the floor playing Chutes and Ladders.

"I'm all set, Mommy. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Not quite."

"Where are your bags, Jacob?" Caius asked with a warm smile.

"I'm traveling light. This is my last pair of jeans and t-shirt." Jacob said.

"Jacob tends to phase before he thinks, Daddy." Renesmee said, which made Jacob laugh.

"Then we'll have to take him shopping as well." Caius said. "And what about you, my love? Will you need a shopping trip also."

"No."

"Mommy hates shopping." Renesmee laughed.

"It will only take me a few minutes to pack." I said, then walked reluctantly to my bedroom.

I tried to push all of my thoughts of Edward far from my mind. I wondered if he would ever return to our cottage and see that our things were gone. I didn't care if he did, but I still wondered.

I pulled my suitcase from under the bed and filled it with as much clothes as I could fit inside it. I went to my bedside table and pulled out the box that held the clip that Mom and Dad gave me on my wedding day. I also grabbed the quilt that Mom made me and the bracelet that Jacob had given me for my graduation.

I was making one last check to see if I had missed anything, when Caius tapped on my door. "Do you need any help?"

I smiled. "No, I think I'm finished."

He sat on the bed, then pulled me to stand in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

I thought about his question. "I feel a bit sad for leaving my family, a bit nervous about what awaits me in Volterra, relieved that Jacob will be with us, but most of all, I feel absolutely ready to begin a new life with you."

He smiled up at me, that smile that made me weak. "Do you really?"

I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. "Yes, I do. How do you feel?"

He thought about my question as well. "Utter happiness. I've never felt such happiness before. I didn't think it was possible. I feel love, for the first time as well, for both my daughter and my mate." he smiled at me and kissed my hand. "And I feel the uncontrollable need to begin where we left off in the woods."

He stood in front of me, then raised my head with his finger. He pressed his lips to mine, and what began as a soft kiss, turned heated. I pulled his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and caressed his skin just over his belt. He moaned quietly at my touch.

He raised my arms and wound them around his neck, then he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him.

He released my lips then moved his kisses to my jaw and neck.

"Caius?" I panted.

"Hmm?"

"We should stop."

"No." he mumbled against my skin.

"Really, we need to get back to Jacob and Renesmee."

"Not yet. They are playing slides and ladders or whatever it's called." he said.

When I didn't respond to his touch, he growled.

"Alright, fine." he grumbled.

I heard my family, the Cullen's, coming down the path to our cottage.

I zipped up my suitcase and Caius insisted that he carry it for me. They were already in the living room when we got there.

"Aro has sent Alec to ready the plane, along with Felix and Demetri to get cars to take you to the airport. We wanted to come and say goodbye before you leave." Carlisle said.

Renesmee hugged each one of our family. Our leave would be especially hard on Rosalie.

"Call me everyday, pumpkin." she said with a forced smile.

"I will, Aunt Rose."

"And call me 'yo big uncle!" Emmett laughed.

"I will miss you, 'yo big uncle." she said, rolling her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme were the hardest to say goodbye to.

"Bella, sweetheart, no matter what happens, you are still our daughter." Esme smiled.

"And you're still my parents…forever." I choked.

As we walked away from our cottage for the last time, I heard Caius and Jacob talking to Carlisle from behind me.

"He ran." Carlisle said.

"Do you know where?" Jacob asked.

"No. Ben said that he overheard him speaking to Tanya that he would meet her in Alaska, but that's all we know."

"If he returns here or you hear from him, send word to me. I want to him watched closely. He must be disposed of if he tries to come near Renesmee and Isabella." Caius said quietly.

"Will you tell Charlie that I had to leave? Tell him that I will call him as soon as I can." I said to Carlisle.

"Of course, Bella." he said, then gave me a final hug before I got in one of two limos that Demetri and Felix parked in the driveway.

Renesmee got in behind me after receiving another round of hugs.

"Caius, take care of my girls. The are precious to me and I put them in your hands. Keep them safe and happy." Carlisle said, then shook Caius' hand.

"Of course, Carlisle. They shall be kept safe and I will try my best everyday to make them happy." Caius said, his voice was deep and cunning, not giving any emotion away.

"You don't want to say goodbye to your family?" I asked Jacob when he climbed inside the car.

"I already did." he smiled. "I'll keep tabs on everything by phone. If they need me, they know how to reach me."

Our car ride to the airport was filled with promises from Caius of everything there is to do in our new home. Renesmee was very excited to decorate her new room, while Jacob couldn't wait to try out the dirt bike trails that Caius had made himself. I wouldn't have guessed that Caius loved bikes and 4 wheelers.

I didn't realize that I was quiet until Caius squeezed my hand. "Are you alright, darling?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"What would you like in your new home. What would make you happy? Name it and it's yours." he asked.

"You're looking at it. Seeing my three favorite people's happiness makes me happy. As long as I'm with you, I couldn't want for anything more."

"Bella hates receiving gifts. Even if she wanted something, she'd never tell you." Jacob said.

"That's not entirely true. You gave me the bracelet for my graduation and I love it very much." I corrected, then turned to Caius. "Jacob carved a wolf charm for me and put it on a bracelet. It's not that I don't like gifts, it's that I don't like extravagance. Simple things that hold meaning makes me happy."

"I see. So if I bought you a new Porsche and meant it, that would be allowed?" Caius asked with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Mommy likes books. I'll bet if you gave her some she hasn't read before and meant it, she would like that." Renesmee said.

"We have a large library on the fourth floor of the castle. Maybe you'll find enjoyment there." Caius said, then kissed my hand.

"Fourth floor? How big is our new pad anyway?" Jacob asked with his brows raised in surprise.

"Ah, I can't be expected to give away everything, can I? There has to be a few surprises." Caius chuckled.

When we reached the airport, we were driven right onto the runway. Though I wasn't a frequent flier, I was sure that was unusual.

"Where are our plane tickets, Daddy?" Renesmee asked, climbing out of the limo behind Caius.

"Princess' don't need plane tickets. We have our own plane." he said with a smile.

Sitting before us was a plane, not big enough for commercial use, but definitely bigger than what I would guess to be for private use. It was black and grey with a big red V on the tail fin.

Jacob nudged me in my rib and looked at me bewildered.

"Holy shit." he mouthed.

"No kidding." I mouthed back.

"Is everything ready for our departure?" I heard Aro ask as he walked past Jacob and I toward the stairs to the plane.

"Yes, Master." Demetri said from the plane's door.

Jacob and I stood together watching the sunset.

"What are you thinking? Are you having doubts?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled, then took my hand in his.

"No doubts. Just a bit sad." he said.

"Sad to leave home?"

Jacob shook his head. "My home is with Renesmee. Just sad to leave my dad."

"Yeah, me, too. I'm glad you got to tell him goodbye." I said, a little bitter that I didn't get the same opportunity with Charlie.

"But I have my imprint and best friend with me, so I know I'll be fine." he said, then wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Mommy, Jacob, are you coming?" Renesmee called from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see her in Caius' arms. He smiled down at me lovingly.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

I would miss Charlie and the Cullen's. I might even miss Forks, but nothing could hold me from getting on that plane.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go to Volterra."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Caius' POV

I have a daughter. I still can't believe it. If someone had told me that only hours before, I would have called them a filthy liar and rip them limb from limb. Alice Cullen was lucky to be alive when she told me I would be joined by a woman and child, but sitting on the plane with Renesmee and Isabella by my side, I learned not to doubt Alice Cullen again.

I was a demon, a soulless monster who both mortals and immortals feared above all else, but when that beautiful child bravely put her hand in mine, for the first I knew what love was. I knew I would give my existence for her. I would give her the world if she asked for it.

"Mommy, look at the tiny boats!" Renesmee said as she and Isabella looked out the window together.

"Yes, Sweetie, we're so high that we probably look as small as an ant to those people down there."

Isabella. My mate. A bond I thought to be a curse. I was too heartless for a mate. She would only get in my way. When I looked into Isabella's eyes for the first time, I could have laughed at how idiotic my former thoughts were. She would make me complete, make me a better man. She would walk our existence beside me, not in my way.

I took Isabella's hand and kissed it. She looked over our daughter's head and smiled. Her smile did things to me that I can't explain. I seemed to tangle in overwhelming love and devotion, with an animalistic desire to make her mine. My primal instincts screamed inside me to claim her. I had just enough power over myself to deny those instincts…for now.

I spent the next two hours listening to my mate and daughter talk about what they were seeing out the window, as well as discussing cars and bikes with Jacob. Then, Isabella touched my hand then looked at Jacob and put her finger over her lips.

"Sweetheart, let's look for other planes. Now that it's dark, I'll bet we'll see their lights. I'll bet I can find one before you!" she said.

"Prepare to loose, Mommy." Renesmee said sleepily causing Jacob and I to chuckle.

After a few minutes, Isabella pulled Renesmee to her chest and began humming a tune that I didn't recognize. I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Apparently she was making it up as she went along. I thought it was beautiful.

Just when I thought our daughter was asleep, she raised her hand toward Jacob.

"Jake." she whispered.

Jacob picked her up and snuggled her against his chest.

"She always sleeps in Jacob's arms. He keeps her warm." Isabella whispered with a smile.

After another hour, Jacob started dozing in his seat.

"There's a room with a bed in the back of the plane. Why don't you take Renesmee and get some rest." I said.

Jacob nodded. "Thanks."

When he left, I took Isabella's hand. "Follow me."

I led her to a meeting room just behind the cockpit so that we could be alone. When I shut the door, I laid on a large couch that sat under the window and gently pulled Isabella to lay on top of me. She looked at me with a grin.

"Come now, darling, I won't bite…yet." I winked.

She giggled, then laid with her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her long brown hair.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"It was purple, but now having my super fantastic vampire vision, it's a color with no name. Something like purple and red with a hint of black."

"What's your favorite sound?"

"Renesmee's laugh and, as of today, your voice saying my name."

I wanted to respond. I wanted to show her how much her answer had made me happy, but I had no words. Feeling that way was new to me. I didn't know how to react.

"What's your middle name?" I asked quickly.

She looked up ant me and laughed. "What's with all the questions?"

I grinned. "This supernatural bond we have is rare. We are meant to be together. The bond that mortals build over a lifetime has been given to us in a second. I know everything about you, but nothing at all. I want to learn the parts of you that I don't know."

I caressed her cheek then smiled slyly. "Besides, when we get to Volterra and I claim your body for myself, I would at least like to know your middle name."

"It's Marie." she said, resting her head back against my chest. I felt her body tense against mine, I guessed from her reaction to my words.

"Isabella Marie Volturi. That's a beautiful name." I said with pride.

"Has my name changed already?" she asked.

"Not until we mark each other."

"How do we do that?"

I kissed the top of her head. "We mark each other by biting over our hearts. That's why I looked earlier. As for when, it happens when we claim each other's bodies for the first time. We let go of reason and let the wants of our body take over. Our primal nature overcomes us and we will bite."

"That sounds interesting." Isabella laughed.

She laid thinking for several minutes.

"Wow. I wonder why Edward didn't do that. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he didn't, but I just wonder why."

The mere thought made me want to rip the revolting boy to pieces.

"I have three guesses. Number one, he's an idiot. Number two, he has denied his primal needs for decades. He fought to keep that side of him in check while you were human and he did it unknowingly when you became immortal. Number three, he's an idiot."

Isabella laughed. "You said that one already."

"Because it's worth repeating." I chuckled.

We laid in silence for a while. I had lifted her shirt so I could caress the bare skin of her back.

"Has Renesmee's name changed as well?" she asked.

I didn't have an answer. I had hoped it would change since she was my soul daughter, but that piece of nothing Cullen was her biological father.

"I will ask Marcus. He knows quite a bit more about bonds than I do."

"I really don't think it matters what Marcus has to say." Isabella said with a giggle.

"WHYEVER NOT!" I snapped. Having my mate and daughter share my name was very important to me. I fought my usual emotion, rage, to hide my hurt that my mate would disregard something that meant so much to me.

Isabella sat up and looked at me. Though her expression was confused, her own anger flashed in her eyes.

"Do you make it a habit of snapping at people for no reason?" she asked quietly.

"Every damn day!" I growled, sitting up as well. "Why does Marcus' opinion not matter?"

Isabella stood and stared at me with her jaw set, then shook her head. "Because Renesmee will want to take your name regardless of what anyone says, but maybe that's a bad idea."

She walked to the door, but before she could leave me, I grabbed her hand.

"Forgive me." I said.

She just stared at me like she could spit venom in my face.

"Isabella, darling, I'm sorry that I snapped. For three thousand years I have cared for no one, loved no one. For that long, anger has ruled my existence…until now. Forgive me for allowing that side of me to control my emotions with you. I can't say it will never happen again, but I can swear I never want to hurt you and I will try to keep that side of me locked tight from you."

She didn't move and her eyes were still ablaze with anger. Imagine my surprise when, after I poured my heart out to her, she pushed me hard away from her and I toppled back on the couch across the room. She then stalked slowly toward me.

"There's one thing I want to make clear, Caius. I am not the same girl that you met months ago in Volterra. I feared you then and I feared you yesterday when you were going to destroy my family. What you need to know now is fear doesn't make me cower, it makes me mad. I will NOT be disrespected and I will NOT be the weaker mate!"

When she reached me, she climbed onto my lap and straddled my hips. "If that dark side of you comes against me again, I will throw it back at you twice as hard. I won't cower like one of your subjects. If you love me, I will be yours forever, but don't expect me to back down when you come against me." Then she smirked. "I'm sorry, darling, but it's just not going to happen."

Isabella was indescribable. Never had anyone stood up to me as she did. She turned my anger against me and made me bow to her. I knew from that moment she was going to challenge me. There would never be a dull moment in my existence with her by my side. I couldn't wait to get her to Volterra, to our home, to our bed.

Isabella took my face into her hands. "Is that understood, my King?" she asked with one brow raised.

My primal desires screamed to make her mine.

"Spoken like a true queen!" I growled, then I stood, grabbed her by her hips and slammed her body against the wall behind her. I wound her legs around my waist and kissed her fiercely.

I HAD to have her. I needed her naked body against mine. I needed to be inside her, to feel her hot silky walls caressing my arousal with every thrust.

Isabella moaned loudly into my mouth making my need for her stronger. She pushed my jacket over my shoulders and I shrugged it off without breaking our kiss. She made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and slid it over my shoulders to fall on the floor.

Her hands felt like feathers as they glided over my chest and stomach. I moaned her name against her lips as she kissed me passionately.

At some point, she shifted her hips so her warm core rested against my arousal. Isabella hissed and started bucking against me, trying to find the friction she desired.

She felt unbelievable. With each thrust against me, I lost more reason until I couldn't take it any longer. I growled loudly, then ripped her shirt off with my teeth. I kissed her frantically down her neck and chest. Her scent was strawberry and she tasted just as sweet. I pushed the fabric of her bra up and devoured her naked breasts with my tongue. Isabella wound her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to her. She moaned my name over and over which only spurred my desire.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Master Caius?" Demetri called.

I snarled loudly. That was the second time my mate and I had been interrupted and I was furious.

"I'm sorry, but we are about to land. Master Aro is waking Jacob and Princess Renesmee now."

I heard his footsteps quickly leave.

"Princess Renesmee. Oh, she's going to love that." Isabella laughed, then she buried her face in my neck. "Are we doomed to always come close but never all the way?"

"I'll be damned!" I grouched, then thought about my words. "Wait…let me rephrase that!"

Isabella laughed.

"Let's just say that when we are home and everything is settled, we WILL have time alone and if we are interrupted, someone will burn!"

I helped her unwind her legs from my waist. I held her against me for a minute longer and kissed her deeply.

"Um, Caius?" Isabella said against my lips.

"Yes, my love?"

"You have destroyed my shirt." she laughed, then looked down at the shredded remains on the floor.

I laughed as well. "Indeed, I have!"

I slipped my shirt back on quickly, then went to the door and stopped to wipe the smile off my face. I left the room with my trademark scowl.

"Jane!" I barked.

She was in front of me in a second. "Yes, Master."

"Isabella needs a shirt. Hers…well…" I grouched, but couldn't help my slight grin.

"Right away, Master." Jane said and bowed. When she turned to leave I heard a quiet snicker and saw her shoulders shaking.

Damn vampire hearing! Can't a King and Queen get it on while on an airplane without everyone hearing?

Apparently not!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Bella's POV

Wow. I didn't know where all of that confidence came from, but I liked it, and apparently Caius liked it as well. I liked being able to speak my mind, something I hadn't done fully since the day I first met Edward at school. Edward was so perfect in my eyes, and I felt like I had to be as perfect as I could be to be worthy of him. That meant I kept a lot of my feelings hidden for fear it might upset him or push him away from me. But everything was different with Caius. I felt totally comfortable with him. I knew it was the mating bond, but I felt like I could totally be myself with him and not second guess my words or actions.

One reason for my assertiveness was because I knew that with Caius as my mate, I would sink or swim. It's not as if Caius was an ordinary vampire (well, as ordinary as a vampire could be), he was a king. He needed a strong mate by his side. Someone who was respected by the vampire world. Even though I would be in his shadow while on his throne, I still needed to be his strongest supporter.

I could do that. The woman that I really was but had locked away for so long could be that for Caius. I actually looked forward to it. I wanted to prove myself as the fearless and strong mate to the powerful King Caius Volturi.

With that thought, his words from earlier crept into my mind.

"Here you are, my love, a replacement to the shirt I so mercilessly tore from your body." Caius laughed.

He slipped a black button down shirt over my shoulders.

"Wait, this isn't mine." I said.

"No, Jane felt it an invasion of your privacy to look through your suitcase, so she gave you this one that belonged to her."

Wow. I hadn't had someone respect my privacy in so long. Between Edward and Alice, I didn't have so much as a pair of underwear that those two didn't know about, and that was BEFORE the wedding.

I giggled as he buttoned the shirt for me.

"Caius?"

"Hmm?"

"What you said back in Forks and again earlier about me being a queen, what did you mean?"

He chuckled. "I meant just that. After we mark one another, you will be Queen.

"O…kay, by that you mean I get to wear pretty dresses and wave to everyone and dance with my King at balls?" I asked, hoping he would say I wouldn't have to dance.

"Yes, all of those things, plus rule our world with my brother and I." he said with pride.

He had to be joking. Sure I was ready to step up as his mate, but to rule with him?

"Rule how?" I asked nervously.

Caius saw my worry on my face and pulled me into his arms. "You'll do everything that my brothers and I do. You will sit on your throne and…"

"My throne?" I choked.

"Yes, darling. Doesn't all queens sit on thrones?"

I fought to keep my nerves hidden from Caius. I was going to be Queen. I couldn't help but think of the mortal girl that I used to be. I was timid and clumsy. Nothing about me was regal and powerful. But I wasn't mortal anymore, was I? I remembered how I had heard several times as both a mortal and immortal that I was destined for this life, as if it was my fate to be born human and become immortal. It was then I realized that I was born to be Caius' mate, therefore I was born to be a Queen. I felt a surge of power flow through me. The same need to be strong for Caius stretched further to be strong enough to lead the vampire world. I could do it. With Caius, Aro, and Marcus at my side, I would be Queen and a damn good one.

Caius raised my head with his finger under my chin. He pressed his lips to mine gently."Don't be afraid, Isabella. I will be by your side." he said, then chuckled. "And I think your display of assertion earlier proves that you will be a marvelous Queen."

I laughed. "I'm not afraid. This is my purpose, my new life. I'm ready to start living it."

We returned to the main cabin of the plane to hear Renesmee laughing.

"And you will stand between your mother and father and vampires from around the world will hear of their new princess and her beauty and they will all travel to Volterra to see you." Aro said animatedly.

"Really?" Renesmee beamed. Her eyes danced with excitement.

"Yes, sweet child. They will travel by the hundreds to see you. We have never had a princess before." Marcus smiled.

"Wow! And where will Jacob be?" she asked.

"He'll be there as well. He is your protector, your best friend. He will be respected throughout our world." Aro beamed at him.

I could only guess what Jacob was thinking. Probably something like, 'Respected by a bunch of leeches. My dreams have came true' or something just as sarcastic.

"Mommy, what will be your first command? Are you going to scream OFF WITH THEIR HEADS like the Queen from Alice in Wonderland?" Renesmee laughed.

"What a marvelous change that would be!" Aro said and clapped his hands in front of him. "For three thousand years, your father has yelled those words in one variation or another every single day. What a joy it would be to have dearest Bella inflict punishment for a change!"

It was almost laughable how completely warped it was to see Aro so giddy about sentencing people to death.

"My first command as Queen will be that my precious daughter come here and give me a hug." I said with a smile. She jumped into my arms and squeezed me tightly. "My second command is that everyone excuse us while we get their princess ready for the day."

"By all means." Aro said.

"My Queen," Caius said. "may I request permission to hug our daughter as well, if the Princess with accept me?"

Renessmee giggled. "Come here, silly Daddy."

She happily went to him and hugged him. I saw her smile, then bury her face in Caius' hair.

"Daddy, you smell delicious!"

"Oh, really? What do I smell like?" Caius said surprised.

She inhaled deeply. "Chocolate and cinnamon."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? You will not bite me, will you?"

"Of course not." she said. "Though I do love chocolate A LOT!"

Renesmee and I walked together to the back of the plane where I surprisingly found a dress for Renesmee laying across the bed.

"Wow, Mommy! It's beautiful!"

The dress was calf length and white with tiny pink roses dotted all over the fabric. The skirt was layered which made it very full. Laying beside it was a matching hair band.

"It is. I wonder how it got here."

I knew Caius and Jacob didn't get it because they had been with Renesmee or I since…everything.

To my surprise again, there was a small bathroom in the room with a shower. Someone had laid out towels and toiletries on the sink.

"I must thank whoever did all of this for me." Renesmee said.

One invaluable lesson she learned from the Cullen's was her impeccable manners.

I helped her with her shower, then dried her hair. She brushed her teeth, then slipped on the dress.

"Come and sit with me." I told her. I sat in a chair and she climbed on my lap. "So much has happened in such a short time. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy. Are you?"

"I'm fine. What do you think of this?" I asked, keeping the discussion about her.

"I'm relieved. Now we are going where we truly belong." she said.

I finally got to ask her the question that had been burning in my mind since everything started.

"How do you know Caius? Jake said that you dreamed of him, but how did you know he was your soul-father?"

She smiled at me then placed her hand on my cheek. "I'll show you." she said, then closed her eyes.

Scenes from Renesmee life flashed before my eyes. The first one she settled on was when she was only days old. Carlisle held her in his arms in his office. He was trying to feed her from a bottle of formula, but she wouldn't drink.

"Come now, you must try." he cooed.

She placed her hand on his and let him see that it smelled bad. She didn't hear his reply because the painting of the Volturi on his wall caught her attention. I felt her surprise when her focus went right to Caius. She projected his face to Carlisle and asked who he was.

"That's Caius Volturi. He's one of the three Kings that rule our world."

She showed me that Carlisle spoke at length about the Volturi, the Kings and guard, but she didn't linger on the details.

That night Caius was in her dreams for the first time. She showed me with clarity. Renesmee was standing in the clearing and Caius appeared from the woods. He was dressed in black, but his white hair seemed to glow in the sun. That, along with his skin that sparkled in the sun like diamonds, I could see why Jacob called Caius her angel.

"Fear not, my precious daughter. I will come for you soon." he said.

"When, Father? When can we be together?" she asked.

"Before the first snow flake falls, we will be together."

Her vision changed to Carlisle's office again, this time with Jasper. She showed me he was teaching her about our laws, something he was very knowledgeable of. She focused on their discussion of mates.

"Mates are rare. Though it is equivalent to imprinting for the wolves, it is much more rare for us."

He went on to say that the only true mates that he had heard of was Marcus and Didyme.

She showed him that she thought Edward and I were mates.

"No, Munchkin, but your mom and dad love each other very much. Some people go a lifetime without knowing love like theirs." he said with his crooked smile.

She skipped further into their conversation.

"I want to show you something. Can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

I felt the reluctance that she had, but also the need for answers. She then showed him her dream.

When the dream ended, Jasper chuckled. "Well, that is a surprise."

"What does it mean?" Renesmee asked, confused.

"Honestly, darlin', I don't know but it definitely means something. I know it's a bond, but I don't know much after that."

"Please don't tell anyone." she pleaded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Alice. I'll advise you not to tell anyone either. Some of us aren't keen on Caius, especially Edward." He ruffled her hair with his hand. "I'll do some research and see what I can find, but right now it'll be our secret."

The scene changed again to our cottage. She, Jacob, and I were sitting on the couch looking at Edward and my wedding phone album.

"You look so pretty, Mommy." she said to me.

"It was the happiest day of my existence." Edward said from the rocking chair by the fireplace.

"Oh, Jacob, I was at Charlie's earlier and I found a picture of us when we were kids covered in mud. It's in my bedroom. Come with me." I said, then Jacob and I left the room.

Renesmee continued looking at the pictures. "Daddy, you look very handsome in this picture with Grandpa." she said.

He just look at her blankly. When she looked back down he growled at her. "That was the happiest day of my existence. What a shame that my happiness ended the last day of our honeymoon when we realized the mistake. What a shame Bella, who was beautiful in those pictures, was broken and bruised and malnourished until she was nearly unrecognizable because of the mistake. Now here you sit and everyone seems to have forgotten what my wife went through to bring you into the world. I don't forget. I won't forget. I'll always remember what you truly are."

Jacob and I returned and Edward planted a smile on his face.

"Renesmee and I were talking about how much has changed since those pictures were taken, weren't we?" he said.

Though he smiled at her, his eyes were burning with rage.

"Y…yes." she choked.

I picked her up and hugged her. "And the best change is you." I told her. "I would do it again a thousand times more just to have you, Renesmee."

Edward clenched his teeth and left the room.

Her vision changed again to that night when she dreamed of Caius.

"Please, Father, come for me." she pleaded.

"Soon. I will come for you soon and you will never fear again."

Her vision changed for the last time to her sitting on the porch swing with Jasper. Renesmee was eating ice cream.

"The only think I can find is from a book older than Carlisle, and believe me, that's very, very old!" They laughed together. "It's a bond called 'soul-parenting' or 'soul-children'. There was only a short definition that said that in a bond as strong as mates, this bond is between an adult and child. I can't confirm that to be your bond with Caius, but that may be a start."

"How will I ever know for sure?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I need to find a way to get you to Volterra. The only way to test my theory is by you seeing Caius face to face."

"Then lets go!" Renesmee cheered.

"It's not that easy, darlin'. No one just walks right into the castle unannounced. Also, Caius Volturi is, well, I ain't gonna lie, he's very ruthless and very heartless." Jasper said.

"No, he's not." she giggled.

"I know he appears to be as sweet as candy in your dreams, but that isn't his normal demeanor. If you can turn him into a loving father figure, you most definitely have a supernatural bond with him."

Renesmee removed her hand from my cheek. I pulled her into me for a tight hug.

"Oh, Renesmee, why didn't you tell me Edward said those things?" I asked her, my voice quivering as if I could cry.

"Because I was afraid he would hurt me if I did." she said.

"Sweetheart, you know what he said isn't true, don't you?" I asked, mortified that he told her such lies.

"It's true to him. That is exactly how he feels, but I know that you, Daddy, Jacob, and our family doesn't feel that way." she smiled.

"Still, I'm sorry. I wish I knew then."

"Don't give it a second thought, Mommy. I have my true father now. We're going to be happy with him." She gave me a hug and a kiss, then placed the headband on her head, pulling her long hair curls away from her face. "Now, lets get back to Daddy and Jacob. I can't wait for them to see my dress."

We joined everyone in the main cabin and Renesmee spun around so everyone could see her skirt flair.

"My daughter left me as a lovely little girl, but has returned a princess." Caius said.

"You look beautiful." Jacob smiled.

Renesmee looked around the cabin, then smiled at Jane. "You bought this for me, didn't you?"

Jane grinned. "You're very smart. How did you know it was me?"

"Because I saw your face light up when I passed you." she said, then gave Jane a hug and kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Jane."

"Aunt Jane? How do I deserve such an honor?"

"You are a part of my new family, so I want to treat you as such. You've been so good to me." Renesmee said.

"That's not entirely fair, my princess. If Jane gets to be your aunt, then Demetri, Alec and I should be your uncles." Felix said in mock hurt.

"Yes, I agree." Demetri said with a smile.

"I also agree. I'm proud to call the three of you my uncles."

"What about Aro and I? Can we have a place in your heart also?" Marcus asked.

Renesmee went to him and placed her hand on his cheek and the other hand on Aro's arm. She closed her eyes and smiled. After a few seconds, she reopened her eyes.

Marcus smiled and kissed her hand. "Thank you, my grandchild. I am most pleased to be your grandfather."

"As am I, little princess. You have made me truly happy." Aro said. He looked like he could cry.

Alec called to us from the intercom. "I'm preparing to land. Have a seat."

Renesmee sat between Jacob and I. "We're almost home!" she squealed.

I shouldn't have been surprised when three limos was waiting for us on the runway when the plane came to a stop.

"Here you are, Queen Bella. The sun is shining brightly today." Jane said, handing me a hooded cloak.

We all exited the plane with our hoods up. I giggled at the thought of what we must have looked like.

"What is funny, my sweet?" Caius asked when we ducked inside the car.

"I'll bet we look like a satanic cult to the humans. I wonder if they think Jacob and Renesmee are our captives?"

Caius laughed. "Or our new recruits!"

Jacob tapped on my window for me to roll down. "Bells, Renesmee wants her and I to ride with Aro and Marcus. Her new grandpa's have promised to tell her about the jewel room in her new home that she can play in whenever she'd like."

I chuckled. "Okay." I turned to Caius. "So, who rides with us?"

"The guard rides in a separate car, so it looks like it's just you and I. You should get comfortable." he grinned, then pulled my legs up to drape over his lap.

People stopped and stared as our caravan of limos traveled through the streets of Florence. I wondered what those people would think if they knew those limos were filled with vampires.

The city was beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Caius asked.

"When I was here before, I didn't have time to admire the city. It's breathtaking."

"We will return soon and tour the city if you'd like. I will take you to my favorite places." Caius smiled.

I kissed his cheek. "That sounds perfect."

Caius chuckled and shook his head. "Isabella, given that we are alone, do you honestly think I will be satisfied with a kiss on my cheek?"

"Probably not." I laughed, then leaned in and pressed my lips to his. After a moment, I pulled away. "Better?"

He growled, then looked at me with lust burning in his eyes. "Do I look better?"

"Not particularly. " I grinned, then threaded my fingers through his hair and forced his lips open with mine and deepened our kiss. He moaned quietly into my mouth. I could taste his delicious chocolate and cinnamon scent. It spurred my need for him. He broke our kiss and laid me gently onto the seat, then parted my legs with a sly grin. He slid his body between them, then captured my mouth with his.

I needed him. My body ached for his. Some primal desire that had laid dormant while I was with Edward roared to life inside me and demanded I claim Caius as mine. I tried to unbutton his shirt, but it was his turn to stop me.

"No, my vixen, we will be home soon. Just kiss me and we will live on that until we can be alone again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued our kiss.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, just enjoying each others lips, but at some point Caius raised to look out the window and smiled. "Rise, my Queen. Look upon your city."

He took me into his arms and sat me beside the window with his arms wrapped around me. He rolled down the window half way.

Sitting on the top of a hill was Volterra. I wondered how, even in the panic of my last visit there, I didn't give even a second thought to how gorgeous it was. The architecture of the buildings held a charm that was found no where else. It was old world, a simpler world, my world.

I was surprised when our driver passed the road that I vaguely remembered Alice using to get to the city.

Caius noticed my confusion. "We use a different road to get to the castle. Only an extremely small part of our home is seen from the city square."

"Really? I gathered from Edward and Alice that there was very little to your home that I didn't see."

Caius laughed. "Because they, nor any other immortal outside of the Volturi, have seen more of it. Other than Carlisle, no one knows of our true home. Actually, there are many things that are kept from our world. We Volturi are very mysterious, you know." he said, then bit my ear playfully.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Caius pointed to our left.

"There, my darling, that is your new home."

I gasped and clutched his hand. It was nothing like I expected.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was indeed a castle, a very huge and very beautiful castle. It stood several stories tall, not including the many towers that stood above the rest. Sitting at the base of a vibrantly green mountain, the castle looked like a fairy tale.

I was overwhelmed. I whispered to myself, " This can't be real."

Caius skimmed his nose across my jaw to behind my ear. "It's real and it's yours, my Queen." he whispered.

"How do you hide this from the rest of the world?" I asked.

"We travel from here to the clock tower using an underground tunnel. We hold court, meetings, and balls there. When we built this home in 1423 BC…"

I laughed. "Wow…sorry, I didn't know you are that old. You're quite ancient, aren't you?"

He growled in my ear. "You should be thankful, Isabella. Men in this age know nothing of pleasuring a woman. They look for their own gratification and do not take the time to love a woman the way they should." He pulled the collar of my shirt to the side and kissed, licked and nibbled on my neck and collar bone. "I, my dear, will worship your entire body. There will be no part of you that I will leave untouched by my lips and tongue. I will make you feel in ways you've never thought possible. You will bend to my will, Isabella, and I will make you cry out in immeasurable ecstasy."

My body acted of it's own accord and I climbed onto his lap and kissed him furiously. He laughed against my lips, "What did I say to cause this reaction, little vixen?"

"You can't say those things and expect me not jump on top of you." I giggled breathlessly.

He smirked. "I'll remember that."

"Don't be so smug, Caius." I said seductively, then bucked my hips against his. He hissed loudly then took my face into his hands and kissed me passionately. I laughed when he moved his kisses to my neck. "What did I do to cause this reaction?"

I felt the car stop, so I quickly climbed off of Caius, then smoothed my clothes and hair.

"You didn't answer my question. How do hide this place?"

He chuckled. "Whose fault was it that I didn't answer?"

"Your fault, of course. You with your sexy words and sexy body and sexy hair and sexy eyes and…"

Caius threw his head back and laughed. "As I was saying, when we built our home, we wanted to keep the affairs of our world separate from our private lives. Because of our extraordinary speed, we can travel from one place to the other in seconds."

"What if someone stumbles upon this place?" I asked.

"The mortals have a story about the castle that has been passed through generations that says Saint Marcus' descendants hold vampires inside. Given that the people here are very superstitious, no one comes near. As for immortals, it is a standing law that no one tarries in Volterra. They come and go through the clock tower. If they do snoop and find their home, they will loose their head the same day." Caus laughed.

What was with these Volturi? They spoke of killing others like it's a day at the circus.

Felix opened the door and smiled, "Welcome home, Queen Bella."

Fifty guard members stood in a uniform line in front of the castle ready to greet us. When I stepped out of the car, the whole guard bowed onto one knee and held their head down in respect. The senior members stood just in front of the guard and bowed as well.

"Wow, Caius, what a way to welcome their kings home." I said.

Caius stood from the car and his scowl covered his face again. That was something I would have to get used to. He couldn't reveal much emotion in front of his guard.

"They aren't bowing to us, Isabella. They are bowing to their Queen." he said evenly.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered in Caius' ear. "They really don't have to do that."

"Yes, they do. You deserve the ultimate respect." he whispered back.

"How did they get here so fast?" I asked.

"When they weren't needed, they returned here in our other plane and prepared to meet their Queen and Princess."

"Mommy! Can you believe this is our new home?" Renesmee squealed and ran to me.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" I said.

Aro got out of his car laughing. "Brother, Sister, what a marvelous child our dearest Renesmee is. When she saw her new home, she screamed, then asked if she was being punked. I was unaware of her meaning until young Jacob here told me that punked meant being tricked."

"That is one of the many additions to her vocabulary given by Emmett's influence." I said shaking my head.

Renesmee tugged on Caius' hand. "Hold me, Daddy."

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. His face relaxed and he smiled at her. "Are you ready to see your new home?" he asked. He couldn't help but loose his sneer when speaking to her.

"Yes!"

Caius took my hand and led us inside. I reached behind me and grabbed Jacob's hand. I wanted to walk into our new home and new life with him, my best friend.

We stepped into a massive foyer. Renesmee gasped in awe.

"This can't be real." she whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are just like your mother?" Caius laughed, remembering I had said the same thing in the car.

Never had I seen such a room, not even in pictures. It was huge! My house in Forks could have fit into it at least six times. The ceiling was a dome with purple and white stained glass. The floor was white tile. Purple tile framed the room as well as laid in the center of the room to form a large V. Twenty pillars that stood three stories high formed arches to my right and left. They were white with gold overlay vines winding up the pillars and across the arches. Under those arches were stained glass windows that matched the dome. The room was so bright and open, nothing like I had expected.

"Holy crap! This was not what I expected at all!" Jacob said, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes, it is quite a change from the normal vampire stereotype." Marcus said, clasping Jacob's shoulder. Jacob's eyes widened. Being chummy with the Volturi would take some getting used to for him.

"I know you must be excited to see your new home. Marcus and I will leave you to tour with Caius. When you have settled in, please meet us in the den. Now that the three of you are a part of our family, you will learn some of our precious secrets." Aro said.

He and Marcus hurried up the grand staircase that sat at the far end of the room. It was white with gold vines along the rails. White tile with purple edges created the stairs that matched the floor.

"Demetri!" Caius snarled. "You will see that my mate and daughter's bags are taken to our chamber."

Demetri nodded, then disappeared.

"Jacob, what is your normal wardrobe?" Caius said coldly, keeping his barbaric persona intact.

"I usually wear jeans and t-shirts. Why?" Jacob asked.

"And shoes?" Caius asked.

"Nike's or boots."

"Boxers or briefs?"

Jacob chuckled. "Dude, what's with the questions?"

Caius didn't crack a smile. "Answer."

"Boxers, but the fitted kind, not the wide leg grandpa boxers." Jacob said, his expression a combination of annoyance and embarrassed.

"Felix!" Caius yelled, making Renesmee jump in fright in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Caius whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Master?" Felix asked.

"You will shop for Jacob. Buy as many of what he said along with the necessary toiletries.

"Yes, Master."

Caius looked around at the remainder of the senior guard, as well as what I assumed to be staff.

"Get out!" Caius snarled.

Everyone bowed and quickly left. His face softened as soon as they were gone.

Renesmee laughed and applauded. "Daddy, what a tyrant you are! You have everyone terrified of you!"

Caius looked surprised. "It doesn't bother you to see me that way?"

"Not at all. I'm proud of you for being such a fearsome King. It's like Uncle Jasper said, sometimes relationships should be based upon fear in order to achieve your goal efficiently."

I remembered Jasper saying that, maybe not those exact words, but the same point.

"And you, Isabella? Are you in agreement with our daughter?" Caius asked with a bright smile, THAT smiled that made me weak. That, along with his dominance over others, made me fight to stay composed.

I cleared my throat. "Let's not discuss it."

Caius searched my face and when he saw my need for him burning in my eyes, he smiled brighter.

"Come now, ISABELLA," he put emphasis on my name because he knew I loved hearing him say it. "surely you have an opinion."

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. "Don't do that."

He knew EXACTLY what he was doing to me.

"Jacob, please forgive me for earlier." Caius said.

"That's alright. You gotta keep the demon alive." Jacob snickered.

"That's right. I can't come off too friendly or my monstrous personality will be tarnished forever."

"But you didn't have to send him to shop for me." Jacob said.

"Nonsense. You said that those were the last of your clothing. As much as the females would love for you to be without apparel, I think it's best if you have a few changes of clothes."

"Well, thanks. I'll find a way to pay you back." Jacob said.

Caius laughed. "Jacob, you are a part of our family now. Our home is your home, our possessions are yours, and our money is yours. Speaking of which, I will have Gianna issue you and Isabella debit cards."

"Since I don't have any cash, thanks. I will only use it for what I need."

"Absolutely not! You will use it for what you need and want. Money has no value unless it's spent." Caius said.

"What's his allowance, Daddy? Grandpa Carlisle was going to start giving me a weekly allowance for helping him with jobs that he needed done." Renesmee said, then giggled. "That is until you showed up."

Caius seemed to think about his answer before he said it. "I'm usually not one to talk about finances since the topic became dreadfully boring around two thousand years ago, but since you asked, daughter, I will say that no one with a debit card has a limit. Given that we have saved money and precious jewels for three thousand years, I'll say we are pretty wealthy."

I heard footsteps echo through the foyer. Jane appeared at the top of the stairs. "Forgive me, Master Caius, but Master Aro wishes for you to come to his office. It's quite urgent."

Caius growled, then put Renesmee down. "I'll return shortly."

When he left, the three of us stood in silence for a few minutes looking around the room. "If anyone had told me I would be here now, I would have laughed in their face. Then, I would probably have punched them in the face." Jacob laughed.

"And to think I worried if we were going to live past yesterday." I said.

I walked around the room while Jacob held Renesmee over his head and pretended she was an airplane. It was only a few minutes until Caius came back looking very annoyed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He came to me and kissed my temple. "Yes. Esme Cullen called to inform me that they received word that Edward was in Alaska with Tanya Denali. Carlisle and Emmett went to see if it was true."

When I looked concerned, Caius smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "It's nothing. I told them to keep me informed and that's what Esme was doing. Now lets get going on our tour, shall we?"

We started in the basement that held a very modern kitchen. Caius said that it was constantly stocked for the human staff so Renesmee and Jacob would always have human food available to them.

"Now, if you lead the way down the hall, Princess, you will find the theatre." Caius said.

She skipped down the hall with Jacob close behind her. When I stepped to follow, Caius grabbed my hand and pushed me against the refrigerator. He kissed me frantically, his hands feeling his way up and down my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me as close as possible.

"I can't fight this!" he growled. "I will go mad if I deny my instincts another minute. I need to be inside you. I have to claim your body as mine."

I held his head to me as he kissed my neck. "It can't be now, Caius. I want you so bad. I need you, but it can't be now."

"Mommy, you have to see this!" Renesmee called to me.

Caius slumped against me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Kiss me and we'll live on that until we are alone again." I repeated his words from earlier.

He chuckled and kissed me sweetly, then led me out of the kitchen.

The theatre was the size of a public cinema. I knew I shouldn't have expected anything less, but I had never imagined that a theatre so big could be in a home, even if it was a castle.

"A few years ago, Alec and Jane requested permission to go see the movie 'Twilight' at the cinema. Aro was intrigued when he learned the movie was about vampires, so he went with them. When he returned, he was hell bent on finding the author, Stephanie Meyer, and demand to know how she knew about the existence of vampires. He never did because he turned all of his attention to building this theatre. Felix and Demetri has every kind of gaming system in existence, so feel free to come down here whenever you wish."

We climbed the stairs back to the first floor. The discreet way he pulled my backside between his hips when we reached the top didn't go unnoticed by me. I looked behind me and smirked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I grinned and shook my head. My mate was too much!

"The first floor is where the guards and servants reside. Contrary to rumors, we treat them well. The human servants stay in the right wing of the floor, while guards are on the left. Each side has their own library and den. They each have their own room with TV and computer."

Caius led us up the main staircase to the second floor.

"The senior guard occupies this floor. Each have their own chamber, or I should say apartment, with their own private living area with a bedroom and office. They share a library and meeting area."

We walked down each hall and identified each apartment. I was aware of how Caius touched me. He seemed to make a conscious effort to keep his hands on me at all times, whether it be my back, hands or arms. Also, when he was sure Jacob and Renesmee wasn't watching, he would squeeze my backside with a sly smile.

"The third floor is Aro's." Caius said when we climbed the stairs again. "The first door on the left is his office. I'm sure you'll grow to know this room well since he loves visitors."

"Aro uses the whole floor himself? That's a extremely large space for one man." Renesmee asked.

"Aro keeps all that he holds dear on his floor. He shares it with his treasure." Caius said. "I'll leave him to show you around at another time."

Again, we climbed the stairs.

"The fourth floor is Marcus'. He should be the one who shows you around."

"And he uses the whole floor, too? Renesmee asked.

"No, only a small part. His office is the first door on the left, though he prefers to meet in either Aro or my office."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"So many questions. That is very good. It will allow you to be a very knowledgeable princess." Caius said, then kissed her hand. "Marcus used to share this floor with his mate, Didyme. When she died, he withdrew to only a couple of rooms. The rest are kept just as she left them.

"Grandpa Marcus." Renesmee whispered with a tear running down her cheek.

Marcus appeared from behind us. He went to Renesmee and gently took her from Jacob's arms.

"No tears, My Joy, no tears." he whispered and patted her back as she silently cried with her head buried into his neck.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered.

"Me, too. It was a long time ago." he said.

She raised her head and placed her hand on his cheek. After a moment, he smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am sad, but I am finding happiness again with you. You are my joy, granddaughter." He wiped her tears then sat her down. "Your chamber is just above mine. Go see it so you can tell me all about it later."

"Okay, Grandpa." she said, then squealed and ran up the stairs.

It was heartbreaking to see my daughter cry, but I was also overjoyed that she loved him so much. I knew she would adjust to her new surroundings quickly with the new family she loved.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand. It was as if Caius had plucked a scene from my dreams and made it real. It was the only floor that looked like it hadn't been remodeled since it was built. I was standing in a beautiful sitting area with a high arched ceiling with wooden beams. A large stone fireplace sat in the middle of two stained glass windows that stretched the height and width of the wall. The furniture was a mix of deep red and purple upholstery with dark wood.

"Jacob? I said. I was anxious to hear his reaction.

When he didn't respond, I turned to him. His surprise mirrored my own.

"Can I take that as you like it?" Caius asked expectantly.

"Uh huh." Jacob grunted.

I just giggled.

Renesmee went to the windows. "How beautiful." she said, looking over the vibrant green land that stretched before her.

Caius knelt beside her. "You are the first princess who has graced this land."

She laughed. "Then I'd better do a good job."

Caius stood. "Now, given that I had never dreamed of having a mate, daughter, and friend to share this space, we will need to do some remodeling. We have the luxury of having quite a bit more room than the other floors given that we have access to three towers. I would love to use those as living space."

"Can we see one?" Renesmee asked.

"Only if I can give you a piggy back ride." Caius smiled and held his arms out. She ran to him and easily climbed onto his back.

He showed us how the towers could be changed to a large sitting room with a bedroom above. A spiral staircase led from the sitting area up to the roof of the tower.

"Oh, wow!" Renesmee said as she stepped out onto the roof.

Caius and I stepped out and the sun reflected off our skin creating the diamond-like shimmer.

"You know, Bells, I will never get used to that." Jacob said and pretended to shield his eyes from our glare.

"Says the shape shifter!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's so pretty out here." Renesmee said, then tilted her head to the side. "What's that sound?"

One of the vampire traits she had inherited was her super sensitive hearing.

I heard it as well, it was the sound of an organ that nearly drowned out the sound of a crowd.

"This is the first night of the Volterra carnival." Caius said.

Renesmee's face lit up. "Oh my gosh! Will you take me, Jake?" she asked hopping up and down.

"What about your Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"They'll be sparkly for a few hours more."

Jacob looked from me to Caius for approval.

"It's alright." I said.

"When the sun fully sets, the humans have a firework show." Caius said.

"Then don't expect us back until after the fireworks are over." Jacob said, then took Renesmee from Caius back and sat her on his shoulders.

When they left, Caius stood very still and listened. It wasn't long before we heard Renesmee laughing. I guessed Jacob was going to run with her. It was probably faster than driving anyway. When her laughter faded in the distance, Caius snarled, then slapped his hands on my backside, picked me up, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

His smile was sinful. "You are mine!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Caius ran with me back to the sitting room.

"Isabella and I will not be disturbed!" Caius yelled knowing everyone in the castle would hear. "If you value your existence, you will stay the hell away!"

He crashed his lips to mine, then kicked open the large double doors to his, I mean our, room. He laid me gently on the bed then stood over me.

"You have been left wanting, Isabella. He may have taken your innocence, but he neglected to claim you both mind and body, something far more sacred in our world. Tonight, I will take what he was unworthy to possess. I will claim you completely. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, Caius." I said breathlessly.

He climbed onto the bed and parted my legs. "You are about to know ecstasy in it's purest form. I will give you pleasure so raw, so intense, that your body will tremble under my touch. You will beg me to release you from the consuming fire."

He slid his body between my legs and rested his body on top of mine. He brushed his lips across my eyes, down my cheeks, to my lips.

He then laid his forehead against mine. "You will succumb to me, my love. I want every part of you and what you will not give to me willingly, I will take it. I will have what is mine. Tell me you will give yourself to me freely."

His words were orgasmic. I squirmed in want under him. I wanted to scream his name at just the sound of his deep sultry voice.

"I'm yours." I panted.

He kissed me fiercely, then growled into my ear. He grabbed my right leg roughly and hitched it over his hip. "Submit to me. Do as I say. I will have my way."

"Please, Caius." I pleaded.

He raised his head and looked into my eyes. "What is it, my darling?"

I threw my head back and hissed, crazy with desire. "Claim me, Caius. Please…NOW."

He snarled wildly, then took my lips with his. He demanded entrance to my mouth and I gladly allowed him to deepen our kiss. The way his tongue dominated mine made me moan into his mouth. He answered with a moan of his own. I could taste his chocolate and cinnamon scent on my tongue. I wound my fingers into his hair and held him against me. It wasn't long before he pulled away from me and put my hands over my head.

"You will keep your hands above you. You will not move them no matter what. You will do as I say. Say yes." he growled.

My god. I was shocked and extremely aroused by his dominance over me, though I didn't feel degraded. I gave in to him in anticipation of what he would give me.

"Yes." I panted.

He looked at and smiled, THAT smile. I nearly came undone.

He sat up, his legs straddling mine and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I panted uncontrollably. He seemed to find satisfaction in that because he smirked down at me knowingly. When my shirt was unbuttoned, he caressed my stomach and chest with the tips of his fingers. I moaned at his touch.

He growled, then ripped my shirt from me completely, along with my bra.

He looked my bare skin hungrily. "Beautiful. You are magnificent, my Isabella."

He caressed my bare breasts lightly with his finger tips. Though his touch was as soft as a feather, they scorched my body.

I threw my head back and hissed, my body screamed for his.

"Take me, Caius. Please!"

"Not yet, darling. I have not yet worshipped you in the way you deserve. You are my Queen and I must show my devotion to you."

He raised his body above mine until I felt his lips touch my palms over my head. He slowly and gently kissed, licked and nibbled the skin of my right arm while caressing the left. When his lips reached my shoulder, he did the same to my left arm.

When finished, he moved to my face. He kissed my forehead and temples, then my eyes and grazed his lips across my cheeks. I was surprised when he didn't press his lips to mine, but continued his kisses downward to my neck.

His lips were like fire on my skin. I felt heat spreading across my lower stomach. His words from earlier popped into my mind. 'You will beg me to release you from the consuming fire.' I knew he was right, but I also knew he wasn't near finished with me.

He kissed my chest, then went lower.

"Mmmm." he moaned, then slid his tongue across the tip of my breast. "So sweet."

He took his time and kissed and licked my breasts as if he were committing every part of them into memory. I moaned repeatedly, the heat in my lower stomach growing hotter. He loved taunting me by swirling his tongue around the hardened tips of my breasts.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he moved his lips downward. He nipped at my ribs on my sides and placed open mouthed kisses all over my stomach.

By that time, I felt I could have exploded. The heat in my body was scorching and I panted uncontrollably. He hadn't entered me, but I was already near a climax. I didn't think that could be possible, but he did say I would feel unimaginable pleasure. He was right, again.

He growled and sneered down at my jeans, then ripped them away along with my underwear. I gasped. I was completely naked, and for some reason I felt a little self conscious. That thought quickly went away when Caius admired my body like I was a precious jewel.

He moved lower to my hips. He nipped at my skin and continued his kisses to my right outer thigh. While he licked and kissed downward, he massaged the left side.

He kissed the top of my foot, then moved up my inner thigh. His lips became more frantic against my skin as he licked and sucked my skin.

When he reached my most private area, he raised to look at me and smiled slyly, like a predator ready to devour his prey.

I couldn't stand it. He couldn't take me there with his lips. I was already overcome by the what he had already did to me. I couldn't handle it.

"No, please, Caius. You can't. I can't handle anymore." I pleaded.

"Don't speak, Isabella. I will take you with my tongue. I thirst for it, I need it. Don't deny me this." he said, staring into my eyes.

I was stunned. How did he do that? His words were erotic and he held me captive by them. Once again, I bent to his will and parted my legs further. He grinned at me deviously, then bent his head to me. The first touch of his tongue sent me over the edge. I arched my back and screamed his name. I fought to keep my hands above my head as it was my instinct to bring them down to his head.

Edward never did that to me. He said that it was too dirty and proper individuals didn't perform such acts, yet there I laid with the King of our world's head between my thighs. If that was dirty, then Caius was absolutely filthy because he knew exactly where to caress with his tongue to make my legs shake. He knew where to suck to make me scream his name.

My release was extraordinary. The heat that had been building in my stomach burst, sending waves of heat throughout my body. I threw my head back and screamed his name over and over. I couldn't stand it any longer and I grabbed his hair in my fists and held him to me as I rode out my high.

When I finally relaxed, Caius started laughing with his head still between my thighs. "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands over your head?"

"Yeah, well that when out the window when you introduced me to your very talented tongue." I smiled.

He climbed back up on top of my body and kissed me passionately, then rested his head into my neck. We laid quietly for a moment, then Caius raised to look at me. He stroked my cheek with his finger. His expression held overwhelming emotion. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Caius?" I whispered and placed my hand on his cheek.

He looked away for a second then kissed me. When he pulled away, he lightly swept his thumb over my lips.

"I've always wanted this. For three thousand years I have wanted this. No one knows, not even my brothers, how I have wished to be blessed with a mate. I told myself over and over that I was too hateful, too sinful to have someone love me. I trained myself to believe that mating would only get in my way, only to mask my hurt. Now you're here. I truly can't believe it." he said at barely a whisper.

"Oh, Caius." I said, then raised my head to kiss him.

That was it. Right then I knew I loved him, truly loved him. Being mates was being bound by souls, a supernatural bond, but love had to come in it's own time. To love the person was more than a bond, but an emotion. For me, our union solidified right then, I was bound to him by our souls and I loved him deeply.

Caius POV

I felt, for the first time, utterly vulnerable. I was at Isabella's mercy. I told her my most hidden secret, my most wanted wish. She could do what she wished with me, but I desperately hoped she would be mine always.

I pulled from her. "Don't leave me." I pleaded before I had time to think.

She seemed to recoil at my words. Her eyes searched my face, then I noticed venom pooling in her eyes. Her tears would never fall, but she was beautiful as emotion covering her perfect features.

"Caius, I will never leave you. I can't be without you, our daughter can't be without you. We will be by your side every day of forever." she said, then kissed me again.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me to her. She released my lips and laid her cheek against mine. "I love you, Caius." she whispered in my ear.

That was it. I completely lost my resolve. I had never heard those words spoken to me in both my mortal and immortal lives. I held her chin in my hand and kissed her fiercely. She moaned loudly into my mouth, then rolled us over where she was on top of me. She raised up and straddled my hips. She looked amazing sitting above me naked. Nothing, mortal or immortal, had ever looked as beautiful as she. She unbuttoned my shirt, then tore it from under me, then sat admiring my chest.

"Damn." she whispered, then grinned and shook her head. I took that as I was pleasing to her.

She leaned down and placed kisses along my neck and chest. Her lips were so soft and warm; her kisses felt as if they soaked through my skin and into my bones. I loved how the hardened tips of her breasts tickled my stomach as she moved up and down me.

She sat up and brought my hand to her lips. She kissed my palm and the tips of each of my fingers. For such a simple act, it was incredibly erotic. The way her red lips touched my fingers was extremely sexy.

She wiggled above me, then looked down between her legs, then behind her.

"Oh, this will never do." she huffed, then ripped my pants and boxers off.

She looked up at me and smiled playfully. Her smile, it did things to me that I thought could never be accomplished without physical contact. It sent electricity through me.

She climbed off my hips, then knelt below me. She gasped, then sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head as if awaking from a daydream. She blinked a few times, then smiled. "Nothing…um…nothing."

"Oh, it's something. What's wrong?" I asked again.

She giggled. "Yes, there is something. YOU."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"When you sat me on your lap in the woods back in Forks, I debated to myself as to whether you are as…um, big as you felt then." She looked down again then back to me. I knew if she was still able, she would have been blushing. "I just realized that yes, indeed, you are THAT big!"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Isabella, you are too much. Get up here. I want your body against mine."

"Not so fast, my King. I'm not finished down here." she winked.

She bent and kissed, licked and sucked the skin of my lower stomach and hips. Each time she touched my arousal, I bucked my hips against her. Then I felt her tongue caress the tip of my erection.

I snarled and wound my fingers in her hair.

She looked up at me sternly. "Put your hands over your head. You will do as I say." she said, using my words against me.

When I did, she ducked her head again and took me inside her mouth and sucked. I snarled. I didn't want to think about how she became so good at what she was doing, but she was mind blowing. I moaned her name over and over which made her tongue move faster. My body felt as if it were on fire. With each flick of her tongue, I came more and more undone. Finally, I couldn't take anymore. I roared loudly, then grabbed her at vampire speed and threw her on the bed, then entered her roughly.

She screamed incoherently, then grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to her lips. She forced open my mouth and deepened our kiss frantically. My thrusts were hard and fast, my primal desires for her were finally being met. My mind was consumed with every part of her; the way her tongue fought mine for dominance, her frenzied hands as she dug her nails into my back and her silky walls that contracted around me as she was ready to climax again.

"Loose yourself." I growled. "Let go. Let your instincts take over. I'm your mate, your prisoner. What shall you do with me?" I said reminding her of my words in the woods.

She looked up at me and I saw when my sweet Isabella left and her primal desires surfaced to dominate me. She flipped us over and threw her head back and roared in such a way that I would have never guessed it came from such a small woman. She was incredibly terrifying. I loved it.

She rocked against me with an inhuman speed and when her climax peaked, she screamed, then glared at me. "YOU ARE MINE, CAIUS! YOU BELONG TO ME ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she snarled.

I nodded my head, knowing full well that I wouldn't have been able to speak. Then she bent down and sank her teeth into the skin over my dead heart.

I roared in a combination of pain and pleasure. I had never felt something soanimalistic in my existence. Again, I loved it!

When she relaxed after her climax, she licked where she bit me, sealing her venom inside me.

When she looked up again, my Isabella had returned. Her expression was shocked.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"That just happened." I grinned then pointed to the bite mark.

"I did that? Wow, it was like I was fine, then my vision clouded with a red haze." she said dazed.

"You gave yourself to your instincts. In doing so, you've made me yours." I smiled, then kissed her quickly.

I flipped us over with me still inside her. She moaned at the feeling.

"Now, it's my turn." I said, then captured her lips with mine. It didn't take long before we were again frantically kissing and touching each other. My thrusts inside her were hard and deep. She wouldn't have been able to take me if she were human.

I felt the heat in my lower stomach ready to explode.

I released her lips, then took her face into my hands.

"Isabella, do not be afraid of me. I will not hurt you. I will give myself to my primal nature and claim you as mine. Do not be afraid." I repeated.

She nodded silently.

After a few more hard thrusts, I felt the flames in my stomach erupt and cover my body with heat. As the red haze clouded the edges of my mind, I gave myself to my primal desires and let the haze sweep me away.

Bella's POV

Caius pounded into me fast and hard. He felt so good and I loved how he didn't bother being careful with me. I was tired of being treated like a porcelain doll who might break with one careless move.

It was so odd how I didn't remember much about when I marked Caius. I must have completely lost myself. I gathered I should expect the same from him given he told me not to be afraid.

I felt Caius' thrust become erratic. He roared loudly then bared his teeth at me. Okay, he told me not to be afraid, but I didn't know he was going to turn against me! His eyes were crazed. They were nothing like the warmth, or even the glares, that I was used to.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! NO OTHER WILL HAVE YOU!" he snarled at me, then when his climax peaked, he gave an ear piercing snarl, then sank his teeth into the skin above my heart. I screamed in pain, but oddly enough, it also felt good. My pain from his teeth breaking through my skin was replaced with a warm tingling sensation.

With one last thrust, I felt Caius release inside me. He laid gently on top of me and licked the place where he bit me, healing it.

He looked at me lovingly and I was so thankful 'my' Caius was back. I was still panting from my fear.

"Dear god, I frightened you." he said panicked.

"Hell yeah, you frightened me. You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled with my eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry. I know our primal side can be terrifying, but I wouldn't have hurt you, my love." he said, then kissed my cheek.

"Wow! I couldn't have been that frightening, though." I said shaking my head.

"Really? 'You are mine, Caius! You belong to me alone! Do you understand?'" he said, apparently mimicking my words.

"I did not!" I laughed.

"Yes, my little vixen, you did! And I have the mark on my heart to prove it." he smiled, then kissed me tenderly.

I looked down and ran my fingers across my mark. "Yeah, I have one of those, too." I said.

He took me into his arms and held me. We didn't speak for a while. We just laid there enjoying the quiet moment alone.

"How does it feel to be a Queen?" Caius asked me.

I had to think about it for a bit. I wasn't excited to be a queen per say, but more excited to be by Caius' side. "As long as I'm with you, I will be queen of whatever you wish." I said, then kissed his neck.

He laughed. "Hmm…what if I want you to be queen of my pleasure? Will you rule my body with an iron fist or a gentle touch?"

"I think it will depend on what type of pleasure is called for, but I will gladly accept the job as long as you are the King of my pleasure." I said.

Caius moved our bodies to where he was laying beside me, but hovered his face over mine. "Isabella?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled up at him and raised to kiss him softly. "I love you, Caius."

He grinned, then put his lips to mine one more time. "I know."

In the distance, I heard Renesmee and Jacob laughing.

"The blue one was the prettiest." Jacob said.

"Are you kidding me? It was the purple one. It was the loudest, too. BOOOOM!" she laughed.

Caius rolled out of bed and looked at me excitedly. "Whoever gets to Renesmee first gets the first goodnight hug and kiss!" he said, then with a lightening fast trip to his closet, he dressed, then ran out the door.

I laughed and shook my head. I rolled out of bed and walked lazily to my suitcase. I didn't mind to let him win….this time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I stood alone inside my new bedroom and admired it's beauty for the first time. I felt like I had traveled back in time to the era of King Arthur. The thought made me laugh. Caius was my King Arthur, and I, his Guinevere (minus the whole Lancelot thing!).

The walls of the bedroom were made of stone and the ceiling was arched with wooden beams. A massive stone fireplace sat across the room, covered with elaborately chiseled designs. Our bed was king size with a canopy of deep purple fabric that matched the bedding. A large window to my right revealed the beauty of the land before me.

"Mommy?" Renesmee peeked in at me from the door.

"Hello, sweetie, did you enjoy the carnival?"

"Yes, very much, but now I'm hungry. Daddy said he would make Jake and I something to eat. Would you like to join us?" she asked with a beautiful smile.

I had every intention on taking a shower, but I couldn't miss out on seeing Caius cook!

We walked at human pace to the kitchen. She told me all about the carnival and how she and Jacob rode a ferris wheel and carousel. He had won her a teddy bear which she named Demetri.

"Why Demetri?" I asked.

She smiled. "I don't know, really. I haven't got to talk to him much, but I can sense he has a kind heart. No pun intended!"

I laughed. Sometimes when talking to her it was so easy to forget she was a child. She spoke so eloquently. She was confident and head strong, nothing like myself when I was a child.

We walked into the kitchen to see Caius grating cheese. He had several pots on the stove. Jacob had plates and forks in his hands, ready to set the table.

"Wow, Daddy, that smells delicious!" Renesmee said.

I smelled it as well, but it wasn't appetizing to me at all.

"Jacob told me you loved pasta when you eat human food." Caius smiled.

"I do! Grandma Esme makes the best pasta in the whole world."

Caius chuckled. "Ah, but you haven't had my pasta!"

Renesmee and Jacob took their plates to Caius where he filled them with noodles, a very meaty marinara sauce, and several different kinds of grated cheese.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked, heading to the refrigerator.

"Chocolate milk!" Renesmee cheered.

"Yeah, nice try. You know you can't have chocolate right before bedtime." I scolded.

"Then plain milk." she grumbled.

"And some for me, please." Jacob said.

When they were settled, Renesmee took a big bite. She moaned then tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

When she swallowed she looked at Caius with surprised eyes. "Oh…My…Gosh! Daddy, this is fantastic!"

"It really is." Jacob complimented. "How did you learn to cook, you know, since you don't eat it?"

"When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up a few things." Caius grinned.

They ate in silence for a moment, then Renesmee swallowed her second bite. "So, what did you two do while we were gone?"

I froze. I couldn't give her the truth, but I didn't want to lie.

Caius looked at me and smiled mischievously. "Isabella and I learned more about each other. For instance, I had no idea that she was so commanding. She can snarl louder than anyone I have ever heard. She's going to make a fantastic Queen."

I glared at him and fought the urge to laugh.

"You really will make a great Queen, Mommy." she smiled sweetly, then took another bite.

"Yes, and she also likes lollipops." Caius choked, trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP, CAIUS!" I growled and kicked him under the table.

He and Jacob laughed hysterically. Jake would tease me for days.

"Were their clowns at the carnival, Renesmee?" I asked to change the subject quickly.

She looked at us confused, but then shook her head. She probably figured she didn't want to know. She then smiled and told me about a clown that sat in a dunking booth.

After a few minutes, Jacob and Caius began talking about a four wheeler trail that was cut through the mountain. I watched Renesmee as her eyes became heavy. I touched Caius' arm and nodded toward her. She swayed in her seat as she fought to stay awake.

Caius grinned, then got up and knelt by her side. "Is my angel ready for bed?" he whispered.

"N…No, I'm not very tired….just a little tired."

He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. When we reached our floor, Caius opened a door next to our bedroom. Renesmee's bedroom was beautiful, as if it were meant to be for a little princess. It was decorated in ivory and gold. The large bed had a canopy which gathered in the middle where what looked like a golden crown sat high above the bed. There was a sitting area around a large ivory and gold fireplace. She also had a vanity there with a tiara laying under the mirror.

What surprised me the most about the room was that scattered in different areas was her stuffed animals that she had brought from Forks.

"How did…"

"I phoned Gianna before we left the Cullen's home and had the maids prepare a room. Demetri sat the stuffed animals around so she may feel more comfortable." Caius whispered.

Renesmee was right, Demetri did have a kind heart!

I turned down the bed and Caius laid her down.

She barely opened her eyes and smiled. "This is my room?"

"Yes, angel." Caius said.

"There has never been a room more beautiful." she said. "Jacob?"

He knew just what she wanted, so he laid down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and fell fast asleep.

Caius and I closed the door quietly behind us.

"What now, my love?" Caius asked.

"I really need a shower."

"Do you prefer showering alone or can I join you?" he asked with THAT smile.

"I have never shared a shower, but it sounds fun." I laughed.

He looked at me horrified. "What? You have never shared a shower, not even with the boy?"

I thought it was hilarious that he called Edward "the boy".

"No, 'the boy' felt that showering was a private thing. He said that if we showered together, I may slip and fall. Besides, he said sex was meant for the bed, not the shower."

Caius shook his head in disgust. "How revolting!" Then he grinned. "Come now, darling, let me show you that sex is absolutely meant for the shower!"

He slung me over his shoulder and ran to our bathroom.

Wow! He most definitely proved Edward wrong. Caius was incredible. Something about the way his wet body moved with mine, along with the hot water raining down on us, made my release very intense.

Afterward, we took turns washing one another.

"Well, darling, I hate to say it, but the sun will rise soon. We must be ready to greet our daughter. Also, I don't think we will be able to dodge Aro for much longer. Besides, what he has to share with you is extremely important."

"How intriguing. Can you give me a hint?" I asked.

"Aro would have my head if I did!" Caius said with mock horror.

I turned off the water and tried to step out, but I suddenly became dizzy. I grabbed Caius for support.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I just felt a little faint."

"Faint? Vampires don't faint." he said evenly.

I laughed weakly. "I know that."

He took my face into his hands and caressed the skin under my eyes. "You have not fed."

I cringed. I didn't like the word "fed." It made me sound like a monster, like I stalked people and ripped their throats out…like Caius. Crap!

"You are still fairly new to this life. Maybe since you're thirsty, your body is weak." he said.

"Yeah, your probably right. I haven't hunted since a few days before you came, and even then I couldn't concentrate so I didn't feel completely full." I said, then took his hands into mine. "Caius, I know you drink from humans, but I can't. I can still remember being mortal. I can't end a life that was like my own. I can't ask you to change, but I won't change either. Jacob, Renesmee and I will hunt in the mountain while you …do whatever it is you do here."

Caius raised my chin to look me in the eye. "I can't say I understand it, but I would never want you to do something that you're uncomfortable with."

There was a quiet knock on our bedroom door. "Mommy, Daddy, may I come in?"

Caius and I dressed in a flash. "You had better. I didn't get a hug and kiss last night!" Caius called.

She opened the door and ran into his arms.

"I won a race against your mother last night, so I get my hugs and kisses first."

She hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Caius, you've had enough. It's my turn!" I said.

She gladly came to me and did the same.

"You slept in your clothes from yesterday. I think we had better get you changed." I said.

"Then I will leave you to get ready. I will gather Jacob, Aro, and Marcus and meet you in the den. It is located to the right of the foyer." Caius said, then kissed Renesmee and I on the cheek. He looked at us thoughtfully, then placed his hands, one on my cheek and the other on Renesmee's. " I hold my world in my hands right now. My most beloved Queen and my angel princess. My happiness, what is most precious to me, I hold in my hands."

He kissed us again, then turned to leave.

"Daddy?" Renesmee called. Caius turned around. "I love you, Daddy, very much."

He smiled as if he were the happiest man in existence. "As I love you, my daughter." he said, then left.

When Renesmee was ready, dressed in a black dress with a little red bow at the waist, we made our way to the den.

She looked at me, then laughed. "Do you realize we are dressed similar?"

I wore a black dress as well, minus the bow. Alice bought the dress for me not long after my change. Though I was most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, I had developed a tolerance for dresses, and given that I was a Queen, I felt I had better dress a little like one.

We found the den without a problem. Aro was the first to see us.

"There they are! Our most beautiful Queen and Princess. Aren't they wonderful?" he said, then clapped his hands together.

"You both are more beautiful than the heavens." Marcus smiled.

Jacob looked at us and grinned. "Nessie, you look gorgeous, as usual. Bells,….yeah, you still look like a freak show."

Aro, Marcus and Caius looked at me as if waiting for my reaction, probably preparing to defend their Queen for his rude comment. When I laughed, the Kings seemed to relax.

"Everyone, please sit." Aro said, gesturing to a brown leather couch and four chairs in the center of the room.

Though there were plenty of seats to choose from, Caius took my hand and gently pulled me to his lap.

"Is this necessary?" I asked with a grin.

"It is absolutely necessary, that is unless you object?" he said.

"No, I don't object." I said, then leaned in to kiss him.

"Now, if you two are done being adorable, we will begin." Aro said happily.

As Aro made small talk about a new garage for their ever growing fleet of cars, I took the time to survey the room. The roof towered three stories above us and was painted in what looked like an exact replica of the Sistine Chapel. Like all the other rooms, there was a massive fireplace. Over the mantle, there was a painting of the Kings. They stood together against a black background. Each of them looked the same as they did sitting with me, though there was no telling how old the painting was.

"I think we should get right down to business. Jacob, Bella, Renesmee, there is much about our family that has stayed hidden. We are very mysterious to the rest of our world and we prefer it that way. Though we give so much of ourselves to rule over all and enforce the law to keep our race safe, our first concern is our own family. There are many of our guard who fight to protect those they love, but no one more than I. The reason I live, the reason I work everyday for the safety of our world, is for someone I love dearly. With that being said, I would like to introduce you to Treasure, my soul-daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

She walked into the room with the grace of a vampire, but given I could hear her heartbeat, I knew she wasn't one of us. Her heart sounded like butterfly wings, light and quick. I could hear blood pushing through her veins, but it wasn't appetizing. It smelt floral, matching her outward appearance.

She was gorgeous, too beautiful to be human. Treasure had long thick blonde hair that hung in curls down to her waist. Her skin was pale, though there was a light pink flush in her cheeks. Her body was perfect; her curves put Rosalie's figure to shame. To me, Treasure's most beautiful feature was her eyes. They were lavender and were so striking, it looked as if they glowed.

She walked to Aro's side and smiled, though I saw caution in her eyes. "Hello. I am glad to have you here. I can see my Uncle Caius is finally happy."

Renesmee slid down from Jacob's lap and went to Treasure and took her hand. "Hello, Treasure, I am Renesmee." She looked down at their hands and giggled. "Your hand is cool, so I know you're not a shape shifter. She turned Treasure's hand palm up and giggled again. "You're a witch."

"Nessie, you shouldn't call Treasure names. I'm sure she is very nice." Jacob said sternly.

Renesmee threw her head back and laughed. "You're so silly, Jacob. I mean she is actually a witch."

Jacob looked at Treasure as if she were from another planet.

"Don't look so surprised. Given that our world is filled with shape shifters and vampires, surely you can believe witches exist as well." Caius said.

Treasure kneeled to Renesmee's level. "Actually, I am a sorceress. Way cooler than witches." she laughed.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said when Treasure came to me.

"Yes, I know you well. You bring out such a variety of emotions in immortals." she said.

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. That is one of the many reasons you will make a marvelous Queen. You make our kind feel extreme love and loyalty. Take Uncle Caius. Who would have guessed that the Bella who he had called a liability would become his mate."

"I don't make everyone love me." I said, remembering James and Victoria.

"Those who do not pledge their devotion to you will burn." Caius growled.

"See what I mean?" Treasure laughed.

She walked over to Jacob and held out her hand. Jacob stood in respect and smiled, but I saw apprehension in his eyes.

"I have heard of Bella and Renesmee, but I don't recall you." Treasure said.

Before he could speak, she placed the tip of her finger on his forehead and closed her eyes. She stood like that for only a few seconds, then opened her eyes and smiled.

"Jacob." she said, then smiled down at Renesmee. "What a lucky girl you are. The love of a man and protection of a wolf. You were a princess long before you came here, Renesmee. You were Jacob's princess since the moment he looked into your eyes."

Renesmee put her hand on Jacob's arm and closed her eyes. Jacob chuckled. "I know you love me, too."

"How did you know I was a sorceress, Renesmee?" Treasure asked.

"You have stars on your arm. Aren't they beautiful, Mommy?" she asked me.

Treasure held her arm out for me to see. Sure enough, dozens of shimmering purple stars traveled up the inside of her arm.

"How did you know about this?" I asked Renesmee.

"I was searching Grandpa Carlisle's office for something to read while you were fight training. I found a book about mythical creatures. Witches and Sorceresses caught my attention because of their beauty." Renesmee smiled at Treasure in awe. "But unlike Witches, Sorceresses are extremely rare. You are the only one in existence, aren't you?"

Treasure looked cautiously at Aro.

"What a smart princess we have." Aro said, then turned to Treasure. "Do not fear them, my daughter. They are your family now. You have nothing to fear from them."

"Yes, Renesmee, I am the only Sorceresses in existence and have been for many years."

I felt completely confused again. Why was I always the last one to know things?

"What is the difference between a Witch and a Sorceresses?" I asked.

Treasure sat on the arm of Aro's chair. He took her hand in his lovingly. "Witches have great powers, but are limited to the few they inherit from their family. Sorceresses are limitless. Treasure can do anything. There is literally nothing that she can't do."

"WOW! HOW FANTASTIC!" Renesmee said.

"It has its uses, but just as much as it's a blessing, it's also a curse." Treasure said sorrowfully.

"How so?" I asked.

"If the knowledge of her existence were spread from this castle walls, can you imagine what that could mean for her? Immortals and mortals alike would stop at nothing to take her and use her power for their own gain." Aro said with an edge to his voice.

"It nearly happened, but I was saved by Father." she said and looked at Aro lovingly.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, his expression in awe of Treasure.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Two hundred years ago, I lived in Ireland with my family. My mother and two sisters were Witches and I , of course, was the only Sorceress alive. We lived as quietly as we could as not to draw attention to ourselves. My father insisted that we carry on as normally as we could, so during the day my sisters and I worked on our farm. I always wore a long sleeved turtle neck to cover my markings. At night, our mother would take us into the woods where we would practice our magic.

One night, my mother and I were working on my gifts. She was so proud of me for having limitless power and would stand in amazement as I made whatever she wanted happen. We were about to go home one night when a band of nomad vampires found us. They captured and killed my mother. Even as they were draining her blood, she kept screaming for me to run and to not look back. I ran to our house and found my father and sisters were dead as well. Before I could hide myself back into the woods, the vampires found me. I know I could have used my power to kill them, but I was too scared. I was traumatized by the loss of my family. The vampires knew what I was and they planned to use me to overthrow the Volturi. Just when I thought there was no hope for me, Father and Demetri appeared. My Father's eyes met mine instantly and I knew I would be alright. I knew that this man, my dark savior, would take care of me."

Treasure looked again at Aro as a shimmering silver tear ran down her cheek. "After they killed the rogue vampires, Father held me in his arms and promised that I would fear nothing for the rest of my life. He would keep me safe and happy and I would want for nothing. He and Demetri brought me here where I have lived every since."

"You forgot my favorite part of this story." said a cheerful voice from behind us. I turned to see Demetri smiling brightly.

"How careless of me." Treasure laughed. "Demetri and my Father took me to their ship. After we boarded, Father asked Demetri to look after me while he spoke to the captain. When he left the room, I looked Demetri in his eyes and my world shifted for the second time that day. All in a matter of an hour, I lost my family and gained a new family, and was bound to Demetri for eternity as mates."

Demetri went to Treasure's side and kissed her head.

I was floored! I could have never fathomed Aro being a father, but I guess it wasn't as much of a stretch as Caius being one. I could see in his eyes how much he loved Treasure. He was exceedingly happy and completely in wonder of his daughter. He looked at her the same as Caius looked at Renesmee. I smiled at the comparison.

"Actually, it is Treasure who should be credited for saving you from us." Aro said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" I asked.

Caius kissed my hand and looked remorseful. "Nothing stops us when we are set on carrying out punishment. It may have looked like it was Carlisle who stopped us by his greeting, when truthfully, it was our daughter. Aro saw Renesmee as we walked into the clearing and with her curls and sweet face, she reminded him of Treasure."

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the room.

"Goodness, whatever was that?" Aro asked surprised.

I laughed. "It sounds like Jacob's hungry."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I am very hungry. Bells, Nessie, are you up for a hunt?"

I stood from Caius lap. "Yes, that is if we are finished here." I asked Aro.

"Certainly." he said.

"Heidi will be at the clock tower with our meal in about a half hour." Caius said as he stood.

Renesmee gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "D…Daddy, how could I have forgotten that you… drink… from…" She fell at his feet and cried. "D…Daddy, please. Please spare the humans. M…my Grandpa Charlie is a human…maybe another little girl's grandpa is going to the clock tower. P…Please, Daddy. Please don't kill them."

Caius' eyes widened. I could see his heart breaking to see his daughter begging at his feet.

"My angel," he said, then knelt to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "This is our nature. This is how a vampire survives." he said.

"N…not all vampires. C…Can't you try animals? Just t…try? I know it will be hard for you and if you don't like animals, then I'll understand, but p…please try Daddy, for m…me." she sobbed.

Caius loved her deeply. He couldn't break her heart. He looked at his daughter in his arms, then exhaled. "Yes, my sweetheart, I will try."

She looked up at him, her face red and wet from crying. "Thank you, Daddy." she said, then put her hands on his face and kissed both of his cheeks.

Aro inhaled loudly and put his hands together under his chin. He stared at Caius and Renesmee thoughtfully. After a minute, his face lit up. "Brother, it warms my heart that you would go to such lengths for your daughter. Your love for her is unmatched. My own daughter has tried many times to get me to switch my diet, but I found it impossible; we have lived off of humans for too many years to change. She worked her charm on Demetri and got him to change his diet, but I refused to give in."

I looked at Demetri to see his eyes were golden. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before.

"But you have inspired me, Caius." Aro said. "I shall try the different diet. In fact, let us all try animals!" Aro cheered. "Marcus, you would agree, won't you?"

"Well, Aro, I…" Marcus started, only to be interrupted.

"Wonderful, Marcus! I knew you would be onboard! Demetri, give the order to our guard immediately. Renesmee, my granddaughter, I would love for you to teach my brothers and I how to hunt as you do. Will you agree?"

Renesmee laughed. "Of course, Grandpa Aro."

"Then it's settled. We shall leave immediately."

Renesmee and Jacob went to their rooms to change clothes for the hunt, while Caius and I prepared in our room.

"I don't understand the need to preserve human life. They serve as our means of sustenance and nothing more." Caius said, searching his closet for something to wear.

I dug in my suitcase for my own change of clothes. "I understand that's how you feel, but Renesmee and I were brought into this world with another way of looking at our lifestyle. If I were changed and drank from humans, I'm sure I would feel the same as you."

I nearly fell to the floor when Caius appeared from his closet. He stood before me in jeans, a blue button up shirt that he had only buttoned half way, with black boots. He had his hair pulled back into a disheveled ponytail. He looked nothing like an ancient vampire, but a very modern, very hot god. I couldn't believe he was mine. My desire for him flared again and my body ached to be in his arms.

"Isabella?" Caius said with a concerned expression.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Hmm?"

He chuckled. "Are you alright, darling? You didn't answer me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, what did you ask?"

He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head. "I merely asked if you were ready. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't want to let go.

"No, I'm not ready. Can't we just stay here like this?"

He raised my chin with his finger. "As much as I would love to, you must hunt. You were unwell earlier. We must fix you if we shall have a repeat of last night." he said with a sly grin.

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, then released me.

"Let me change, and then I'll be ready." I said, then turned to the bathroom.

"Not so fast, my love. You look as though you have forgotten how to take your clothes off." Caius said with a devious grin.

"What? What are you…"

He stood behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor. He then grabbed my t-shirt and slipped it over my head, letting his hands linger on my skin as he slid it down my sides. He then put my jeans and sneakers on me. He kissed me one more time and led me from the room.

Everyone was waiting in the foyer for us.

"Treasure, will you be coming with us?" Jacob asked as Caius and I descended the stairs.

"Yes, but I don't need to eat."

"Never?" Jacob asked stunned.

"My body does not require it, though I do indulge on human food from time to time." Treasure said smiling.

"There is the rest of our hunting party. Let us be off." Aro said.

When we reached the base of the mountain, Jacob ran behind a group of trees, then reappeared in his wolf form.

"How magnificent." Treasure whispered.

Renesmee giggled. "Yes, he's pretty terrific!"

Jacob rolled his big wolf eyes and huffed, then laid on his stomach so that Renesmee could climb on.

We ran quietly up the mountain. It was so peaceful there, so beautiful. I looked to each of our hunting party to gage how they felt about the change in diet. Aro was smiling from ear to ear. He was open to the change, though only time would tell if he would make the switch permanently. Marcus looked like he would have rather be anywhere but hunting animals. I knew he didn't want the change, but I assumed he didn't quarrel so he didn't have to argue with Aro. Caius ran just ahead of me. My steps faltered as I gazed upon him. I was mesmerized by his power. I could see the muscles of his back and legs flexing with each of his long strides. I noticed how a few strands of hair had came loose from his ponytail and brushed his face and neck in the wind. He was hypnotizing. He looked behind me and smirked. I was sure he could smell the scent of my arousal.

Several strong heartbeats made our group stop suddenly. Renesmee, being the expert huntress, held her hands up to stop us, then sneaked to the edge of a small cliff. She turned and smiled at her Grandpa's and Daddy. "Elk." she said.

We all dropped into our hunting crouch, then eased silently up the cliff.

Aro looked at Renesmee expectantly. She held up her tiny hand. "On the count of three." she barely whispered.

At three, we all jumped from the cliff and took down the elk. I drained mine quickly. I was more thirsty than I thought I was. I threw the elk carcass aside and ran after another who had gotten away. I jumped on it's back and sunk my teeth into it's neck. When my second elk was drained, I ran back to the hunting group to see their outcome. Caius stood over his kill looking at it puzzled. A drip of blood was running down his chin. I caught it with my finger and licked it clean.

"How do you feel, darling?" I asked him.

It took him a while to speak. I was about to ask again when he looked at me blankly. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. Not near as good as what I'm used to, but it's adequate."

"I agree, Brother." Marcus said from behind me.

"I, as well." Aro said.

Caius looked at Renesmee. "Sweetheart, I cannot say I will give up my diet for this, but I can easily see a compromise." He picked her up into his arms. "I will alternate, my diet, then yours. Though I cannot spare every human's life, I will at least feed from them less."

Renesmee looked at him without expression as if she was thinking about his answer. After a moment, she smiled brightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"And what about you, Father? Would you agree to a compromise as well?" Treasure asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think so. I think that I can manage that for my two favorite girls. How about you, Marcus?"

"If our granddaughter wishes it, then I see that as a reasonable compromise." he said.

We ran back down the mountain and was home in seconds. I was full, overly full actually.

"Are you well?" Caius asked as we walked into the foyer. I knew he was referring to my dizzy spell earlier.

"Yes, I'm okay." I said.

Truthfully, I felt different. Something was off, though I couldn't figure out what.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caius POV

The few days after our first hunting trip went by quickly. Renesmee seemed content with my compromise. I knew she didn't like my diet, but she understood how I couldn't change it completely. I was proud of her for accepting who I was without question.

I was able to spend time with Jacob in those days. It was funny to me how though we were suppose to be enemies, we formed a great friendship. Not only did we have the same interests in cars and motorbikes, but Jacob was also very intelligent and we spoke at length about things such as art and music. He said that because of his 'all guy' personality, no one ever knew of his love of the arts. It was his mother that developed his love for paintings and music.

"Yeah, I'm deep." he had said with a throaty laugh.

Isabella and I spent our days with Renesmee and Jacob and our nights finding new ways to love one another. I couldn't believe how domineering she was. She was so easy to bend to my will when she wanted to, but was also very commanding, making me submit to her. She was full of surprises and I loved when the sun went down so that I could find out what new things she had in store for me.

Against Aro's wishes, Isabella took her place as Queen without a coronation. She said that she would rather have her eyes gouged out than have to sit in front of several hundred vampires. Aro insisted on sending a letter to every coven and loyal nomad and requested they call for an audience to meet their new Queen and Princess.

"How many are coming today?" Isabella asked me nervously on the morning of her first day at court.

"Fifty." I said, walking with her hand in hand down the tunnel from our home to the clock tower. "But don't fear, darling, you will be wonderful."

Indeed she was. With Renesmee at her side and Jacob close by, she was very gracious and welcoming to her subjects who had traveled from around the world to meet their Queen and Princess. I occasionally saw someone look at me, no doubt wondering how a ruthless dictator like myself could have such a wonderful mate and daughter.

When the last guest left, Isabella slumped on her throne. "Wow, what a day." she smiled wearily.

"My darling, are you well?" I asked. Her eyes looked hazy and unfocused.

"I'm tired." she said. "I thought vampires aren't suppose to get tired."

"We don't." I said evenly. I stood from my throne and knelt before her. "Let's go to our chamber. You've had a busy day." I smiled.

"Okay." she said.

Isabella stood up and staggered a few steps, then fell into my arms.

"Isabella!" I choked.

I swept her up into my arms. I held her face in my hand. Her eyes were closed.

"MOMMY!" Renesmee screamed.

Jacob grabbed her and held her to his chest.

I pressed my cheek against Isabella's. "My love, can you hear me?" I whispered in her ear.

She was lifeless.

"Get her to your chamber! I will call Carlisle." Aro said frantically.

I ran with her to our bedroom with Jacob and Renesmee on my heels. We were there in minutes. I laid her gently on our bed. I had never seen an immortal in that state before.

I looked her over from head to toe. Perfect. She wasn't injured and her unneeded breaths were calm.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Jacob said.

"Vampires don't sleep, Jake." Renesmee sobbed.

"Carlisle is boarding a plane as we speak. He will be here as fast as he can." Aro said. "Dear god, what could have happened?"

"She is sleeping." Marcus whispered.

I flew into a rage, all of the emotions that I was feeling released as anger. "Have you lost your mind, BROTHER?" I screamed. "My mate's life is in danger and you claim the impossible! Are you trying to infuriate me, MARCUS?!"

"Daddy, please don't yell at Grandpa." Renesmee cried.

"Leave me, Brothers." I snarled. "Return only when Carlisle arrives."

I then turned to my daughter and tried my best to calm my voice. "Angel, I want you to go down to the kitchen with Jacob and eat something, then go to bed."

"I don't want to leave Mommy." she whimpered.

I smiled weakly. "You must have your rest. When your Grandpa Carlisle arrives, he'll need you to help take care of your mommy."

She looked at me thoughtfully, then nodded. She then went to Isabella and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon, Mommy. Don't worry, I will take good care of you."

When she and Jacob left our bedroom, I fell down on my knees beside Isabella and took her hand into mine. "Isabella, my love, please open your eyes. Please look at me." I said.

She didn't move.

"Isabella, I need you to talk to me. Tell me you're well." I said, my voice starting to quiver.

She didn't respond.

I began to panic. My shaking hands caressed her hair. "Isabella, please, p…please don't leave me. You promised. You must k…keep your promise, Isabella. I c…can't live without you."

I couldn't wait for Carlisle. I would go crazy if I had to go one more minute without knowing what was wrong with my Isabella. Someone must know how to help her. Someone has to have the power to…

"TREASURE!" I yelled.

She appeared out of thin air. "I sensed you needed me, Uncle. What's wrong?"

"Isabella is unwell. She will not respond to me. Why, Treasure? What does she need? How can I help her?" I said, shaking with grief.

"Please be calm, Uncle." she said, then turned her attention to Isabella.

She placed the tip of her finger on Isabella's head then closed her eyes. Several minutes later she opened her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" I yelled.

Treasure lifted her hand to silence me. She held her hands over Isabella, only inches from touching her. She started at Isabella's head then swept across her arms, then chest, then stopped at her stomach.

"Isabella is sleeping." she said flatly.

"WHAT?" I roared.

Treasure looked at me warningly, then lowered her head and placed her ear on Isabella's stomach. After several minutes, Treasure raised and looked at me with a bright smile.

"How does it feel, Uncle, to gain 2 children in only a matter of days?" she asked.

I sneered at her. "What is this nonsense you are speaking? I could have ripped Marcus to shreds for such foolish talk, but now you? I can't take much more!"

"Uncle Caius, please listen to me." she said calmly, then took my hands into hers. "Isabella is going to have a baby. Please believe me. I can hear it. I can see it."

I shook my head weakly. "Vampires don't have babies, Treasure, or have you forgotten that fact."

"No, I have not forgotten, and I don't know how it became possible, but Isabella is pregnant."

"Nonsense! Leave me, Treasure! Even though you have spoke lies to me, I will spare you my wrath." I growled.

She looked down and walked to the door.

"Once Isabella's body has rested, she will awake. I hope when that happens, you will love me again." she said, then left.

I fell once again to my knees beside Isabella and took her hand in mine. I would stay there until Carlisle arrived and hope he could tell me how to save my mate, my life, my love, my Isabella.

Bella's POV

I stood in a garden. Trees bloomed with white and purple flowers surrounded me. It smelt so fragrant there, it flooded my senses making me smile.

I heard Caius laughing behind me. "I'm going to catch you, Alexandria!"

I heard giggles of little girls. "Run, Ali, Daddy can't get you here!" Renesmee said.

I turned to see Renesmee running away from me with a little girl. She was several inches shorter than Renesmee with long white hair. The little girl turned and looked at me with a huge smile.

Who was she?

"Isabella, p…please don't leave me. I I…love you, my darling. Just come back to me." I heard Caius whisper from far away. I let the sound of his voice pull me from the garden.

"D…Don't leave me." he choked.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Caius with his head laid on my hand that he held. Though he couldn't shed a tear, he sobbed beside me, his shoulders shook with grief.

"Caius?" I whispered.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice. When he saw me, he smiled, though his sobs continued. He raised to sit beside me then took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead and cheeks. He laid his forehead against mine. "You came back to me, Isabella. You came back."

"But I did leave you. I went to a garden where…wait a minute, was I asleep? " I asked confused.

"It seems so, according to Marcus and Treasure."

"But vampires don't sleep."

Caius chuckled, then kissed my lips. "That's what I said."

Caius helped me raise up and rest my back against our headboard. He took both my hands into his and kissed them. "I thought I had lost you." he said, his voice broke again.

"Shh, I'm right here. I won't leave you. I promised, remember?" I said, then took one of my hands from his and raised his chin. I pressed my lips to his gently. He was overcome with emotion, and without warning, he grabbed me under my back and bottom and sat me in his lap, my legs around his waist. He kissed me fiercely. My primal need for him screamed inside me. Every inch of my body called to his. Apparently the rest I had rejuvenated me because I had to have him. I growled with my uncontrollable desire for him. I needed him rough, animalistic. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face from mine.

"Take me, Caius. I need you inside me now. Take me fast and hard. I won't settle for less." I growled.

Caius growled in response and took my lips with his. Just as I was about to push him down on the bed, he inhaled sharply, then stopped and looked at me wide eyed. He unwound my arms from around him and placed them gently at my sides. He then picked me up and laid me back on the bed. He stood over me and stared curiously at my stomach.

"Caius, what is it?" I asked.

He didn't seem to hear me. He just stared at my stomach as if it were made of gold.

"Caius, answer me." I said a bit louder.

He didn't respond.

"CAIUS!" I yelled.

He looked at me blankly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, a bit more harsh than I intended.

"Uh, nothing." he said.

"Don't lie, Caius. What's wrong." I asked, raising from the bed.

"No, darling, lie down." he whispered.

"I don't want to lie down. I want to know what's wrong." I demanded.

He looked at me and smiled weakly. He smoothed my hair away from my face and neck. "Please, Isabella, stay calm and still. Do this for me." he whispered in my ear.

He climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. Though I was annoyed that he was keeping something from me, I didn't bother with asking him anymore. I just laid and enjoyed the feeling of his hand caressing my arms.

When the sun began to rise through our window, I heard a soft knock at the door. Caius got up quickly to answer it.

"Carlisle!" I said when I saw him step inside our bedroom, then raised to greet him.

"You're awake. That's very reassuring to me." he smiled, then bent to give me a hug.

"What caused her to sleep?" Caius asked sharply.

"Marcus and Treasure have informed me of their theory, so lets see if they are correct." Carlisle said with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about? What theory?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, please be calm." Caius said, then stroked my hair.

I was seriously getting tired of being calm and quiet!

Carlisle looked over my body, assessing for something that I didn't know. He gently placed his hands on my stomach and felt above and below my bellybutton as well as my side. He then bent down and placed his ear to my stomach. I looked to Caius, who sat beside me holding my hand. He watched Carlisle intently.

"Caius, I would like to speak to you outside." Carlisle said.

"No! Tell me what's wrong with me? Why are you two keeping something from me?" I said sharply.

Carlisle smiled. "I shall only keep Caius a minute, Bella."

When they walked out of the room, I raised from my bed. I growled to myself at Carlisle and Caius' behavior. How dare they keep secrets from me, especially when it was in regards to ME! Well, I had no time to play their game. Renesmee would be waking up and would need a bath. I knew that another group of vampires were coming to meet us today so I had to get ready. Caius and Carlisle would have to take their secrets and get out of my way. I got up, slipped off the dress I had wore the day before, slipped on my robe, and headed for the bathroom to shower. All of the dizziness from earlier was gone.

By the time Caius stepped back into the room, I was fuming.

"Isabella, what are you doing? You need to be resting." Caius said, then took my arm to lead me back to bed.

I shrugged away from him. "No, I need to be showering and you need to be getting the hell out of my way!" I grouched.

Caius looked at me with his brows raised, then a smile spread across his face. "Is that so, my vixen?"

"Yes, that's so! Now, go chat with Carlisle about all of the things you are keeping from me and leave me alone!"

I turned to walk away from him, but he scooped me up into his arms and sat in a chair beside our fireplace.

"Let me up, Caius!" I sneered.

"No." he laughed.

"Why is this funny to you? Do you find pleasure in being a jerk?"

"Actually, I find great pleasure in being a jerk. That IS what I do, remember?" he laughed again.

I couldn't help but smile at that, though I tried hard to fight it.

"Isabella, I have something I need to tell you." he said with a smile. THAT smile.

"Really? NOW I get to know?"

He stood up, then sat me down in the chair. He knelt down in front of me, then moved my hands from where I had them resting on my lap. He smiled again, then rested his head on my stomach.

I was dumbstruck. What was with the sudden interest he and Carlisle had for my stomach.

"It seems that our love is stronger than the laws of our kind. Our love is stronger than the venom that changes us from mortal to immortal. We have made the impossible possible." he said.

"What…" I couldn't finish. He was making no sense.

Caius looked up from my stomach and took my face in his hand. "Isabella, we are going to have a baby."

I was furious again. "Caius, have you not made me mad enough? Are you trying to see how far you can push me before I go off? First you keep secrets from me and now you insult my intelligence. Do you think I'm an idiot, Caius? Do you think I don't know that vampires can't have children?" I gripped the sides of the chair and squeezed until the wood splintered in my hands. "Now, I will tell you one more time to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

So much for being a calm newborn.

Caius looked at me apologetically, but couldn't help but chuckle. "Isabella, I know it's hard to believe. I had the same reaction, but Carlisle has confirmed it. That is why you slept. Your body needs rest from carrying our baby." he beamed.

I shook my head. I didn't want to fall for it if he was joking, but he was an awesome actor if he was.

"Let me up." I said evenly.

He looked at me confused, but stood, then helped me up. I went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I took my robe off and was about to slip off my bra and underwear when my reflection in the long bathroom mirror caught my attention. I looked at myself closely, then turned to the side. My eyes widened. Just under my belly button was a well defined bump. I placed my hand there.

"Alexandria?" I whispered, remembering my dream.

As if to answer me, I felt a soft kick against my hand. I smiled brightly. "Hello, sweetheart." I whispered.

I walked slowly to the bathroom door. When I opened it, Caius sat in the chair with his head in his hands. When he saw me, he stood, his face was cautious.

"I'm sorry, Caius. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly." I said, then wrapped my arms around him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, then smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

I took his hand and led him to our bed. I laid down and pulled him to sit by my side. I placed his hand below my bellybutton. He looked at me with his brow furrowed.

"Say hello to Alexandria." I whispered.

He looked from me to his hand, then back to me again. I nodded in encouragement.

He looked at his hand again, then leaned closer to me. "Hello, Alexandria."

As she did before, I felt her kick Caius hand softly. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. He pulled me into his arms. "She heard me!"

"She did." I laughed with him.

He captured my lips with his and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much, my darling. Never have I dreamed this possible, yet you have made it happen. I'm a father!" he beamed. "But how did you know her name?"

"I dreamed of her." I said.

I told him about my dream as he sat beside me, caressing my stomach.

"She will have white hair like mine?" he asked awestruck.

"Yes." I said, then pulled him down to kiss me. "She is beautiful, Caius. Just like her dad."

He smiled at me lovingly, then lifted me into his arms. "I lifted me off the bed and carried me into the bathroom. Instead of the shower, he filled the large whirlpool tub. He undressed me, then laid me gently in the water. He undressed quickly, then slipped in behind me. He pulled me back so that I rested on his chest.

He gently washed me, paying close attention to my stomach. I relaxed into him. I thought about my pregnancy with Renesmee. How would this one be different?

"Caius, does Carlisle know what we should expect with this baby? How will I carry her and what will she be like when she's born?"

Caius kissed my temple. "He has some insight on what will happen. He said that we shouldn't worry. We will meet him this afternoon. Also, Treasure may be able to enlighten us on what to expect, that is if she will still talk to me." he said.

I turned to look at him. "Why wouldn't she talk to you?"

"Because when she tried to tell me that you were expecting before you woke up, I basically threw her out of our room and told her that I wouldn't kill her for lying to me." he said remorsefully.

"Oh, no! You must go to her now and apologize. I'm sure she knows that you were just upset, but you still need to say your sorry."

He chuckled, "I will as soon as I finish washing your hair."

His hands were gentle as he massaged the shampoo through my hair. It was amazing to me how Caius was so loving to me, but could spark fear into every mortal and immortal with just one look.

When we were finished, he helped me out of the tub and dried me off.

"I'm pregnant, Caius, not sick. I can dry myself." I laughed.

"Nonsense." he scoffed. "You are my Queen carrying the future Princess of our world. Get used to me pampering you, Isabella, because I plan to wait on you hand and foot until our baby is born. Well, probably after that, too." he laughed, then slipped my robe over my shoulders. He kissed me softly, then bent to his knees. He put his hands on each side of my stomach then kissed just under my belly button. "Alexandria, I love you. Already, I love you." he said.

I heard a soft knock at the door. "Daddy, can I come in? Is Mommy awake?"

I opened the door and smiled down at her. She jumped into my arms and cried. "Mommy, I was so worried. Jacob told me that you would be alright, but I was still scared."

"Jacob was right, but don't tell him I said that." I whispered to her making her laugh.

He appeared inside the door and smiled at me. "So you decide to return to the land of the living…dead."

"Har har har!" I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm glad you're awake, Bells."

Caius sat with Jacob and Renesmee in front of our fireplace while I went to the bathroom and dressed. I decided to be as comfortable as I could, so I slipped my favorite pair of jeans on. I shouldn't have been surprised when I couldn't button them.

"Caius?" I called. "Can you bring me a dress from my suitcase?"

He appeared a second later with a purple sundress.

"You decided against the jeans?" he asked.

"No, Alexandria decided against the jeans." I chuckled.

"Then it looks like I will be sending Jane shopping for you. This is the last dress in your suitcase. Which reminds me, you had better unpack your bags. I hope you're planning to stay a while."

"Yes, I think I'll stay." I grinned, then kissed him.

After I was dressed, Caius and I returned to our bedroom and sat together with Jacob and Renesmee.

"Mommy, why did you go to sleep?" Renesmee asked concerned.

"How about I show you?" I said.

I stood, then went to Renesmee, who sat in Jacob's lap. I placed her hand on one side of my stomach, then took Jacob's hand and placed it on the other.

"Alexandria, this is your sister Renesmee, and my best friend, Jacob." I said.

I felt her kick against their hands. Renesmee squealed loudly then threw her arms around my stomach.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"How is this possible?" Jacob asked me concerned.

"Caius has a magical lollipop." I laughed.

Renesmee wasn't paying attention. She was busy talking to her sister.

"I'm so excited to meet you, Ali!" she said, making me smile. Renesmee called her sister Ali in my dream. "Can you hear me?"

Alexandria kicked against her hand. Renesmee giggled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am very excited to see what Carlisle and Treasure say about Alexandria. Shall we find them?" Caius asked.

"Yes, Daddy, let's go!" Renesmee said.

Caius picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Alright, my angel. By the way, have I told you how much I love you?"

Renesmee smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek again. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

Caius smiled brightly. "And that's why I'm the happiest I have ever been. The love of my darling angel, having a Queen by my side, and the anticipation of Alexandria's arrival. I daresay no one, mortal or immortal, has ever been as happy as I am right now."

They disappeared through the door talking about building a playground for she and Alexandria in the garden.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

We met Carlisle, with Aro, Marcus, and Treasure in the Den. Aro's expression when we announced my pregnancy was priceless. From shock, to total elation, to concern for my wellbeing, Aro didn't disappoint.

"First we have a child in the castle and now a baby!" he said.

Marcus was reserved. He didn't congratulate Caius and I. He didn't even look at us.

"What do you think of our news, Brother?" Caius asked with an edge to his voice.

Marcus reluctantly looked our way and exhaled. "I'm glad that you have found happiness, Caius."

"Aren't you excited about meeting Ali, Grandpa Marcus?" Renesmee asked, her perfect brows furrowed.

Marcus seemed to want to speak but didn't know the words.

"I believe I can answer for you, Marcus." Carlisle said with an assuring smile. He sat on the edge of the couch beside Caius and I. "Your pregnancy is not the first I have seen for our kind. That's why I was able to quickly diagnose you."

"My Didyme was pregnant when she was killed." Marcus said with barely a whisper.

I gasped, then went to him. "I'm so sorry, Marcus. This must bring back painful memories."

He patted my hand and smiled weakly. "Not all bad. Didyme was so happy. She spent hours planning and picking out baby names. She chose Elizabeth if it were a girl, which she felt sure it was."

"I don't understand. Why have you not spoken of this? Why didn't you tell Aro and I?" Caius asked.

"Yes, Brother. Had I but known, if you had told me, I would have…" Aro started, but Marcus interrupted.

"You would have done nothing different, Aro!" Marcus said with a snarl.

I chose not to ask more questions for fear of a fight.

We sat in awkward silence for several agonizing seconds. I was relieved when Caius finally spoke.

"I take it, Carlisle, that you were Didyme's physician. What did you learn from her pregnancy? What can we expect for Isabella and Alexandria?"

Carlisle smiled. "I gained much knowledge from my experience with Didyme." He looked to me. "Your pregnancy will be short as it was with Renesmee, around three months. Unlike Renesmee, you will progress much like a human. Your body will change naturally to accommodate Alexandria."

"How can that be?" I asked. "Our bodies aren't suppose to change."

"It is because you carry the child of your true mate." Marcus said.

"The supernatural bond you share with Caius creates a whole new realm of possibilities for you both. Your love is so pure and powerful that it literally creates life. You defy the very makeup of our kind. " Carlisle said.

"What will the delivery be like?" Jacob asked. I was surprised when he asked. He looked at me and grinned. "Face it, Bells, your last labor and delivery was not exactly a happy occasion. It looked more like a blood bath than a Hallmark movie."

"Don't say that." Renesmee whispered.

"That wasn't your fault, Sweetheart." I said with an assuring smile.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get to see what delivery would have been for Didyme, but since she progressed like a human, I don't see why the delivery wouldn't follow in the same pattern." Carlisle said.

Without notice, Felix walked in. "Masters, my Queen, forgive the interruption. Carlisle, you have guests waiting for you at the clock tower."

Carlisle looked surprised. "If you will permit me, my Queen, I will see my guests and return shortly."

"Sure, Carlisle."

He kissed my head and left.

Caius raised me from his lap, then stood. He went to Treasure who stood by the fireplace.

"Will you forgive me for my behavior earlier? I truly am sorry." Caius said, then raised his arms out hopefully.

Treasure looked at him as though she was considering her options, then she smiled. "Of course, Uncle Caius." she said, then let him pull her in for a hug. "Now, if it's okay with you, Bella, I would like to get to know Alexandria."

I nodded. Treasure kneeled in front of me and placed her hand on my stomach. Instantly I felt Alexandria kick against her hand.

"Hello to you, Alexandria." Treasure laughed.

As Treasure concentrated on Alexandria, I let my mind wonder to decorating my new baby girl's room and all the things we would need to get. That was when I heard her for the first time.

"Mommy?"

I looked around me and saw that Renesmee was sitting on Caius lap on the floor watching Treasure intently.

"Can you hear me, Mommy?" I heard her from inside my mind.

"Yes, sweetheart, can you hear me?" I thought.

"Yes!" she giggled.

Treasure's brow lowered in concentration, then laughed. "Not willing to share, Alexandria?"

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"I can see everything about her, but she has deliberately blocked me from her mind."

Caius smiled. "I wonder why?"

"Because my thoughts are meant for only you, Mommy." Alexandria said.

I laughed.

"What's funny?" Caius asked.

"I like Daddy's voice. What does he look like?" Alexandria asked.

"I like his voice, too. He is very handsome. You look like him." I said aloud.

"You can hear her?" Caius asked, surprised.

"Yes. She likes to hear you talk. She wonders what you look like."

Caius smiled, then scooted himself and Renesmee to sit in front of me. "I wonder what you look like, too."

"Hey, no fair! She will speak to you and not me!" Treasure said in mock hurt.

"What do you see from her?" I asked.

"Carlisle is right. You will deliver natural, just as a human would. I see that she will be very head strong and loving, like you, but with Uncle Caius' temper."

"God help us!" Aro chuckled.

"How do you know these things? Jacob asked.

"It's all a part of being an ever powerful Sorceress." she smiled. "Though no one can fully read the future. If they say they can, they are lying. My visions are similar to what Alice can do. I see things most clearly when they are absolute and cannot be changed by an outside force. For instance, I know that Alexandria will look like Uncle Caius. Even if she dyed her white hair pink, her natural features will still be like his." Treasure then looked down at Renesmee. "I can see that you will have an unbreakable bond with your sister. What you two do with that bond is up to you. You could be friends or enemies, live together or miles apart, but the bond will still be there no matter what."

"But sometimes Alice is wrong." Jacob said.

"What makes me different than Alice is that while she informs people of everything she sees, I only share things that I know for sure.

Right now, Jacob, I can see thousands of possibilities that exist for your life. Decisions that you make each day will cause some possibilities to fade, while others will become more solidified. Alice sometimes takes what she sees and misinterprets them. She doesn't wait for all the decisions to be made. I, on the other hand, let the natural progression of life and death happen and only comment on what I know for sure."

I remembered how Alice's misinterpretation led me back to Edward and my first encounter with the Volturi.

"Can you see if Alexandria has a power?" Caius asked.

Treasure smiled. "If she wasn't blocking me, I could know for sure, but that is a gift in itself. Bella can hear her, so that's also a gift." She looked down intently to my stomach and concentrated. Her face was suddenly serious. "When I look at her, even now power eliminates from her. Her mind is extremely advanced. So much so that I wouldn't be surprised if she could use her gifts now within her mother's womb. She is extremely gifted, I daresay the most powerful vampire that exists. I can't tell the specifics since she won't let me search her mind."

"I can't give away all my surprises yet." Alexandria said, which made me laugh.

"What is our mystery girl revealing to her mother?" Caius asked with a grin.

"Nothing. She's going to make us wait." I laughed.

Suddenly, Carlisle burst into the room.

"Bella, you must come immediately." Carlisle said panicked.

Caius growled at my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice has heard from Edward. He's coming for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Caius growled and took my hand protectively.

"He's coming for me? Why? He knows Caius is my mate." I said, really annoyed that I would have to see him again.

"Alice is with our family waiting for you in the throne room. I think it's best if she tell you everything." Carlisle said.

Caius pulled me to him and pressed his cheek to mine. "Do you feel up to this meeting, my darling? The Cullen's can wait if you are tired." he whispered in my ear.

"I'm okay." I said with a sly smile. "But if I do get tired, you'll carry me to bed, right?"

He grinned with a twinkle of seduction in his eye. "Of course, my vixen."

Aro pulled three robes from a closet and handed one to Caius and Marcus.

"Isabella needs a robe." Caius said.

"I really don't, especially to see my family." I said.

"You do, Darling. Even though you regard them as your family, you are their Queen and no longer their equal. You are their sojourn and they will respect you as such."

I was going to protest, but I looked at Carlisle who nodded in agreement with Caius.

"This conversation has no value if Bella doesn't have a robe." Aro huffed, apparently running out of patience to get to court.

"Masters, my Queen, please forgive my intrusion." Jane said, then smiled at me. "Queen Bella, I knew you would need a robe, so I had this made for you."

She unzipped a garment bag and pulled out a beautiful robe. It was black, of course, with velvet designs embellishments all over the fabric. It was made similar to the coat that Jane had worn when I met her for the second time after the newborn fight. What was so great about my robe was that under the fitted bust, the robe flared to accommodate my ever growing stomach.

"How did you know I would need the extra room?" I laughed.

She smiled. "I didn't. That was purely coincidental. I wanted it to be feminine and modern, but also comfortable."

I hugged her, which seemed to surprise her. "Once again you have saved me from a wardrobe malfunction. Thank you, Jane."

She bowed with a smile. "I am happy that it pleases you. Now if you don't need anything further, I will meet you in the clock tower shortly."

When she left, Caius took my robe from my hands and helped me put it on.

"Bella, might I speak with you privately?" Marcus asked.

I was surprised, but I smiled. "Sure, Marcus."

He took my hand and led me to a corner of the large room.

"I wanted to wait to give this to you, but it seems that you need it now." he said. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a Volturi crest necklace. "This belonged to the first Queen of our world, my darling Didyme." He slipped the necklace over my head. "I know she would have wanted you to have it."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Marcus. I will wear it in her honor."

"Mommy, do I get to go to the clock tower also? I would love to see Aunt Rose." Renesmee asked when I returned with Marcus. I looked to Caius and Jacob for their input. They both nodded. "Yes, I think that would be alright." I said.

"How about you, Treasure? Shall you meet the rest of our family?" Carlisle asked her.

She shook her head with fear in her eyes. "No. I'm sure your family is wonderful, but I do not wish to meet them."

"That's okay. I understand your hesitation to trust." Carlisle said with a warm smile.

I felt for Treasure. To have limitless power but fear for her life if anyone found out what she could do. I would be just as frightened if I were her. I wanted to make her feel at ease with us.

I went to her and took her hand. "Treasure, when this is over, I'd like for us to get to know each other. I want you to feel safe with me and my family here."

She looked at me guarded, but when I smiled, she returned the gesture. "Okay. It's just going to take time. We haven't had anyone new here in, well, a really long time. I know we'll be great friends."

We left Treasure in the den and made our way through the tunnel to the clock tower. When we reached the throne room, Renesmee ran into Rosalie's arms.

"I have missed you, sweet pea." Rosalie said and hugged Renesmee tightly.

When I stepped into the room, my family looked at me as if I were from another planet. I guessed my royal robe and Volturi crest shocked them.

"Look at my sister! She's the Queen!" Emmett said, then grabbed me into his arms and spun me around.

Alice looked at me and smiled wearily. "I was expecting…well, you are Caius' mate so you'd naturally be Queen, but I didn't picture you as…"

"It's alright, Alice. I'm getting used to the idea myself." I said, but wondered why she couldn't see that I would be Queen if she looked into the future.

Caius, Marcus, and Aro sat on their thrones while Renesmee, Jacob and I greeted the Cullen's. When I had hugged everyone, Caius gestured for me to take my place beside him. I noticed that his trademark scowl had returned. He glared down at us as if he could scorch us by his crimson stare.

When I took my place beside him, he threaded his fingers into mine and kissed my hand. I was absolutely shocked that he would show any sort of affection with others present, even if his expression showed no emotion. Renesmee stood between Caius and I and laid her small hand on her Daddy's shoulder.

My family smiled up at us. "What a beautiful family you have, Queen Bella." Esme said with a wide smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Who is Alexandria?" Alice asked in a combination of confusion and frustration.

"She is your princess and you will speak of her as such!" Caius snapped.

The Cullen's looked at Caius and I confused.

"Queen Bella and Master Caius are expecting their second child." Carlisle said.

"Expecting it from where?" Emmett asked.

Renesmee giggled. "Silly, Uncle Em, Mommy is pregnant!"

Rosalie shook her head, her expression blank. "That's not possible."

"It is possible for true mates." Marcus said.

Aro cleared his throat unnecessarily. "I believe we have convened here for a reason."

Someone was feeling left out of the conversation!

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Alice, please tell them what you know."

Alice stepped forward. "Bella…"

Caius growled.

"I mean Queen Bella, Edward called me yesterday morning. He asked for my help."

"With what?" Jacob asked harshly.

"He said that he wanted me to look into Bell…Queen Bella's future to a time where she leaves the clock tower. He planned on taking her then."

Caius stood and roared loudly. My family stared up at him terrified.

"This is nonsense." Aro scoffed. "Does he think that he can just walk right up to the Queen and take her by himself without being noticed? Does he really think Bella would ever be allowed to leave unguarded?"

Alice looked down and exhaled. "Not by himself. He has created a group of newborns to help him succeed."

"How many?" Caius snarled.

"I don't know."

"So he's waiting on word from you?" Jacob asked, standing beside Caius.

"Apparently not. Last night I had a vision of Edward storming the clock tower with newborns. He will use his ability to read minds to gage your moves and will take Queen Bella."

Alexandria's sweet laughter filled my thoughts. "Won't he be surprised when he's powerless! Won't he feel less of a man when he's beaten by a baby? An unborn baby!"

Her laughter made me chuckle. "What do you mean?" I asked aloud.

Caius kneeled beside me. "What is she saying?"

"I don't know. She's laughing…like, hysterically laughing." I chuckled again.

"And when can we expect Edward? We must have time to prepare our one hundred highly trained guard for an attack from a lunatic and a few newborns." Aro laughed sarcastically.

"My vision doesn't give me a clue as to when he will come." Alice said.

"He has thirty-five newborns and he will be here in ten minutes." Treasure said from the doorway.

The Cullen's looked at Treasure in awe of her beauty. She walked into the room without looking at them and went directly to Aro.

"Are you sure, Treasure?" Jacob asked.

She looked at him and smirked, one brow raised. "Sorceress, remember?"

"Who are you?" Alice asked, apparently offended.

"I am no concern of yours." Treasure said sharply.

"How did you not see this before?" Aro asked.

Treasure sneered down at Alice. "When two seers focus on one person, a lot of our vision becomes clouded. It was only a few minutes ago that this one dropped her feeble attempts and allowed me to see Edward clearly."

I stood. "Treasure, will you please take Renesmee from here?"

"No, Mommy, let her stay." Alexandria said.

"No. You can't think I would…"

"Mommy, please. You must trust me. She will be our strongest fighter."

"Alexandria, I don't understand how…"

"What is she saying?" Caius asked with his hand on my stomach.

"She wants Renesmee to fight." I choked.

Caius' eyes widened.

Renesmee came to me, then moved Caius hand and rested her ear on my stomach. She smiled. "Yes, I need to fight."

"Can you hear her?" I asked.

"Not with my ears or my mind. I know in my heart. I feel what she feels."

I looked wearily at Caius.

"Tell Daddy to not be afraid. I will protect the three of you." Alexandria said.

I took Caius' hand. "She says not to be afraid."

He looked thoughtfully at my stomach, then nodded.

"There is not time to ready the entire guard. Felix, prepare the senior guard." Aro yelled.

Felix nodded, then left.

"Take Daddy and Nessie's hand and place them against me." Alexandria said.

When I did, I felt a strong surge of energy emit from inside me. Caius and Renesmee's eyes widened in surprise. I felt my shield pulse in my mind from the shear force of power.

When the power seemed to fade, Renesmee and Caius laughed.

"What was that?" they said in near unison.

"They now have the ability to harness power from those around them and use it themselves." Alexandria said with a satisfied giggle.

"Your ability is to give power?" I asked aloud.

"To give and to take away." she giggled.

Caius smiled with pride when I told him what Alexandria had done.

The senior guard filed into the room and formed a barrier around their leaders. The Cullen's stood at our sides. Jacob blurred beside me into his wolf form. Renesmee climbed onto his back.

"I can hear them." Alexandria whispered.

No quicker than she said that, Edward appeared in the doorway accompanied by a woman. He smiled at her. "When you're ready, Christy."

The woman raised her hands. Immediately, everyone around me froze as if they were paralyzed. I frantically took Caius' face in my hands. His eyes moved from my face, over to Renesmee who was frozen on Jacob's back, then down to Alexandria, but he couldn't move or speak.

"Stay calm, Mommy." Alexandria whispered.

Edward slowly approached me, weaving around the frozen guard.

"Bella, I have come for you." Edward smiled.

I couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to rescue you. I knew I couldn't just walk in here and take you myself, so I had to gather a few immortals to assist me."

When he reached me, I gasped. "Your eyes are red."

He smiled. "Yes. I admit that in my grief of your absence, I have indulged in my more instinctual desires, but now we are together again. I will hunt with you from now on."

"He has lost his mind!" I thought.

"You must play along. Do not anger him." Alexandria said.

"Come here, my Bella, let me hold you in my arms again." Edward said with his arms out.

I smiled and embraced him. I hoped my hug felt genuine.

"How I have ached to hold you." he said, then appraised my body and laughed. "Look at you! Queen of the vampires. I will never doubt your acting skills again. You've carried on quite believably."

I was relieved that he didn't notice my stomach. Once again, I mentally thanked Jane for my robe.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I did. I knew you would come for me, so I carried on as Caius wished until you rescued me."

Edward suddenly tensed. "He held you in his arms. He had you in his bed!"

I quickly went to him and cupped his face in my hands. "But in my mind I was with you. I closed my eyes and made myself believe you were with me." I said, then laughed weakly. "I even called out your name. It nearly gave me away."

Edward laughed. "Have no fear, Bella, for tonight I will show you how much I have missed you. You will never have to pretend again."

I felt sick at the thought. I ached to go to Caius and tell him that I didn't mean what I said.

"Mommy, you must get him to bring in the newborns. You must get them together in this room." Alexandria said. I could tell by the determination in her voice, she was forming a plan.

"Lets go, love. We will be in our cottage in mere hours and we will make love as if the past few months has never happened. We will pick up where we left off in Isle Esme." he said, then turned to Caius. "Your luck has ran out! You heard her words. She never loved you. She was never yours. Now watch me take your mate to my bed!"

He took my hand and led me toward the door. I turned to Caius and winked, hoping he knew that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Edward, don't you think you should have your newborns destroy the Volturi for holding me against my will? They are frozen so the job will be easy." I said with a smile.

"You are right." Edward inhaled as if he were going to call for his small army.

"Wait. Can I see them first? I want to thank them for helping you save me." I said with a grin.

Edward looked at me lovingly and kissed my cheek. "You are so considerate and loving."

"Well done, Mommy." Alexandria giggled.

Edward called for the newborns who lined up in front of me.

"Stand back." Alexandria laughed. It sounded like she was really having a good time with this. I could already see the devious side of her father in her personality.

I felt energy pulsing through my stomach, then all of the newborns fell to their knees in excruciating pain. In the same second, our guard unfroze and descended on their enemy, ripping them apart.

I turned to see Caius and Edward circling.

"No one interfere. He is mine!" Caius snarled.

"Take him down, Daddy!" Alexandria cheered!

Oh yes, definitely another Caius in the making!

"I told you, boy, the day my mate and daughter see you again will be your last!"

Edward laughed. "You heard her, Caius. She loves me, not you. She merely pretended with you!"

Wow, Edward had truly lost his mind. Even after I lured the newborns to their death, he still believed I loved him.

Caius roared loudly and plowed into Edward with a deafening crack. They blurred as they sent kicks and punches to one another at vampire speed. Then, without warning, Edward broke from the fight and snatched Renesmee from Jacob's back before anyone could react.

"No!" I screamed.

"If you wish the child to live, you will come with me, Bella." Edward sneered.

I looked to Caius and Jacob. They were beside themselves in rage.

Edward grabbed Renesmee's throat. "Don't keep me waiting, Bella!"

I was startled when Renesmee laughed sinisterly. I would never have guessed my sweet daughter could make such a sound.

"Oh Edward, you really shouldn't have done that." she said.

It happened so fast. Edward screamed and fell to his knees in pain. Renesmee flipped over his body and landed behind him. She grabbed his head, and with one swift motion, she ripped it from his body.

She threw the head down and looked at Edward with a blank expression. Caius, Jacob and I went to her and I scooped her into my arms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked.

Though one tear rolled down her cheek, she showed no emotion.

"It's over. Edward is finished." she whispered.

"Thanks to you." Caius said with a slight smile.

She pulled away, then wrapped her arms around me and kissed my stomach. "We did it, Ali. Mommy and Daddy are safe."

As Felix and Demetri gathered the remains of the dead to burn, the rest of us convened around our thrones to discuss what had happened.

"I'm sorry for all that I said to Edward. You know I didn't mean it, right?" I asked Caius.

He laughed. "Of course I knew. You looked rather nauseous when you talked to him."

As everyone continued talking, mostly about Renesmee using Jane's power to cause Edward pain, I laid my head on Caius shoulder. I didn't know how I felt about Edward's death. I certainly didn't love him and I cared nothing for him after threatening Renesmee's life twice. I just felt odd knowing he was gone. He was my everything in my mortal and part of my immortal life.

I remembered our vow that one of us couldn't live if the other died. I couldn't keep my promise for I was truly happy with Caius, Renesmee, Jacob, Alexandria, and the Volturi.

There, I officially said goodbye to Edward. Not to what he became, but to the man that captured my heart in my human life. Goodbye to the man I had married, the man that I loved before his betrayal.

"Are you tired, my love?" Caius asked, returning me to reality.

"Yes." I said, barely able to hold my eyes open.

Caius lifted me into his arms. "The Queen must rest. We will rejoin you tomorrow."

I was asleep before we left the room.

I awoke to the feel of Caius caressing my bare stomach. I raised my head and realized I had nothing on but my bra and underwear.

Caius laid across the bed with his head propped on one hand beside me. He had removed his shirt. My hand tingled to touch his bare back, but I laid still and listened to him talk to Alexandria.

"You will be a magnificent Princess. You will stand with your sister beside your Mommy and I. Your power will be legendary. And if your Mommy thinks I don't know she is awake, she is sadly mistaken."

I laughed, then nearly screamed. My throat felt as if it were on fire. I had never experienced thirst that excruciating. I felt panicked to soothe the burn.

"What's wrong?" Caius said, taking my face into his hands.

"I'm thirsty!" I growled. "I need blood, now!"

"Alright, darling, calm down. We'll leave now. I'm sure we can find elk pretty quickly."

"No. Elk isn't enough!" I fought to keep my voice calm.

"Then we'll find bear, darling. I'll find what you need." Caius said with a reassuring smile.

"No animals!"

His eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need more. If I don't find some AB positive or O negative, I will go crazy!" I growled again, but tried to smile.

I thought Caius would laugh at my attempt at humor and would love the chance to "feed" with me, but he shook his head. "You'll regret it later."

My thirst now consumed my mind and body. I was extremely agitated. Maybe I was finally acting like a newborn.

"It's like this, Caius. You either take me hunting for some low life that no one will miss or I go myself and drain the first human I see. What shall it be? Decide NOW!"

Caius looked at me as if I were crazy. He was confused but intrigued at this new side of his mate.

"CARLISLE!" Caius yelled.

"Carlisle does not have what I need!" I screamed, then jumped to my feet.

Caius stood and wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. "Calm, my love."

I fought to get

away from his hold, my thirst making me blind to anything else.

Carlisle was at our chamber in the next second.

"She needs blood, Carlisle! Human blood. I won't let her take a life. She will feel terrible after her thirst is quenched." Caius yelled.

Carlisle said something that I couldn't hear from my snarls and screams. He left as fast as he came.

I threw my head back and screamed incoherently. My need for blood made me insane.

"YOU WILL CALM DOWN NOW, ISABELLA!" Caius snarled in my ear.

I froze, but panted uncontrollably. I had seen Caius angry several times, but he had never yelled at me before.

He gently released me, then walked slowly around to face me. He lowered his hand to my stomach and closed his eyes. It was only a few seconds later, he opened them and smirked. "If you cannot control yourself, then at least put all that energy to good use." he said, then pressed his lips firmly to mine.

There are no words to describe what happened in that second. I was deranged with thirst, but the second that Caius kissed me, my madness switched from my thirst to my need for him.

I grabbed his backside with a loud smack and pulled him closer to me. He laughed against my mouth. "Would it do any good to tell you to be gentle with me?" he teased.

I grabbed his pants at his hips and ripped them from his body, along with his boxers. "Does that answer your question?" I growled.

He gave me that sinful smirk again, his eyes were on fire with his need for me. "Come here, my vixen. You need to be tamed." he said seductively.

My eyes rolled back into my head at the sound of his words and I moaned loudly. He pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine. Though the bed was only a few feet away, we slid to the floor. When we were on our knees, I heard the familiar sound of ripping cloth and I was very happy to realize my bra and panties were gone. I grabbed him by his neck and tried to pull him on top of me.

"No. Alexandria." he said, then flipped me where I sat on top of him, straddling his hips. Of course he wouldn't want to lay on top for fear of hurting our daughter.

I was in no mood for kissing or caressing. I needed him inside me right then. He didn't complain at all when I grabbed his erection in my hand and pushed him inside me. We both moaned at the delicious sensation.

Caius basically just laid back and let me do what I needed to so that I felt satisfied. My pace was insanely fast. I growled and snarled with each thrust. When I felt my walls clamp around Caius' arousal, I started panting in anticipation of my climax. I should have known that Caius wasn't going to let me do all the work myself, because he smiled playfully, then slipped his thumb inside my folds and tickled my sensitive spot. I nearly collapsed from the mind blowing pleasure, but Caius held me firmly. My release rocked my whole body. I shook uncontrollably as heat flooded my every nerve.

When I had finished, I slumped against Caius. I felt exhausted.

"How are you?" Caius laughed.

"I'm thirsty." I said with a chuckle. I still felt the burn but it wasn't uncontrollable like before.

He raised my head and kissed me gently. "Yes, darling, I know. Carlisle is waiting in our sitting room with your dinner."

I listened closely and heard Carlisle speaking to someone on his cell.

Carlisle dressed quickly, then helped me into my robe.

"Come in, Carlisle." Caius said, opening the door.

He came inside with a large cooler. "I was lucky to have a contact in a blood bank not far from here. Here are several bags of donated blood in this cooler. If it isn't enough, I will return with more."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hopefully her thirst won't become so unmanageable in the future." Caius said seriously.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, the good thing is that Bella seems to respond well to, um…other stimulation."

I covered my face with my hands, totally embarrassed then.

After Carlisle left, Caius got a beautiful goblet from a cabinet in his closet.

"Where did you get that? Do you drink from a goblet on occasion?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I'm more of a "get it straight from the tap" sort of vampire. Actually, this was a gift from Queen Elizabeth."

I smiled. "Wow, you know Queen Elizabeth? What is she like?"

"I knew Queen Elizabeth the first. She was very head strong and led her country well. She was intrigued by my brothers and I and spent years trying to figure out how we were so beautiful. She was vain enough to ask if we may share our secret."

"Did you?" I asked in complete awe.

"Of course not. Wouldn't the British love a vampire queen?"

"I don't know. Let's go overthrow the British Monarchy and find out." I laughed.

He poured a bag of blood into the cup and handed it to me. I drank it down in a few long gulps.

"More." I said.

After three more bags, I finally felt full. Caius seemed satisfied that I felt well, so he crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello, Mommy!" Alexandria said.

I jumped in surprise. Did she know what had happened the last few hours? Oh no, did she see Caius and I…?

"Of course not." she said, hearing my thoughts. "I've been resting." She showed me images of colors and bright sparks with voices of everyone she has heard since she was conceived. Her mind was filled mostly by Caius' voice. It wasn't like she was sleeping, but more meditating, as if she transported herself to another place of her making.

"That's exactly what I did! Though I'm pretty intelligent and have powers, I still am a baby. I need to rest." she said.

"Caius, I think you have an admirer." I chuckled, listening to his voice inside Alexandria's mind again.

"Oh really?" he said with his brow raised.

I told him about his voice echoing in Alexandria's mind, as well as her comments during his fight with Edward. I told him about all the fun she had devising the plan to destroy the newborns, how she laughed like him.

Caius smiled brightly, THAT smile that drove me crazy! He leaned down and kissed my stomach. "And I simply adore you, my sweet."

He then raised and kissed me softly.

For the first time in my mortal and immortal life, I felt completely content. I thought I did with Edward, but I could see that I was sorely wrong. If nothing new happened for the rest of my existence, then I would be perfectly happy. I had more than I could ever have imagined possible, two children that I adored, my new family with the Volturi, and my best friend, Jacob, to share each day with. Most of all, I had my true love, my joy, my peace, my everything, my Caius.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Caius POV

The months after the boy's death went by in a blur. Renesmee didn't speak of ending her biological father's existence, but sometimes in the first month, I would catch her daydreaming with a sad expression. She wouldn't tell me why, but I gathered she was thinking about what happened.

Isabella's appetite for human blood kept Carlisle busy keeping it in stock. Just like the first time, she would wake up from her nap and be fiercely thirsty. I would gladly turn her attention to me to calm her. I couldn't get enough of her taking her rage out on me in the form of mind blowing sex.

One day, an urgent matter came up which required my presence in the throne room. I posted Treasure by Isabella's bedside with a goblet of blood, waiting for her to wake. Our meeting was almost complete when I heard a ear splitting snarl from the throne room door. I looked to see Isabella stalking toward me.

"You will come with me now." she said in a seductive voice.

"But, Isabella, our meeting has not finished." Aro said.

She hissed at him loudly, then turned back to me. "You will come with me now!"

I knew better than to argue with her when she was like that, so I let her pull me from my throne and we ran in the direction of the castle. Her need for me was too much for her, so she threw me down right on the tunnel floor and had her way with me. We returned to our room to find Treasure looking quite dazed with the blood still in her hand.

"She jumped straight up on the bed, looked around frantically as if to find you, Caius, then roared like a lunatic, and ran from the room." she said, shaking her head.

The Cullen's insisted on staying with us until Alexandria was born. Though I was never fond of them, their presence seemed to comfort Isabella, so I didn't complain. One thing I was thankful for was that Alice and Rosalie did all of the shopping for what we needed. Isabella grew naturally as Carlisle said, but she still grew very quickly which made her quite uncomfortable at times.

I had no idea that a baby required so many things! Clothes, diapers, bottles, a crib, and dozens of other things that I had no clue what they were.

During this time, Jacob and I became like brothers. We were completely out of our element planning for Alexandria's arrival, so we bonded through our lack of baby knowledge. It's not like we didn't try, but one of the girls always threw us out when we became "guys."

"You two know nothing about this, so run along to do guy stuff while we women organize the changing table." Rosalie had said.

The morning of November 26th, I left Isabella in Alexandria's room to supervise Treasure, Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Jane putting the final touches on the room. They had done a wonderful job. It was decorated similar to Renesmee's, with white and gold. It was so light with large windows that were draped with white shears.

Alexandria's crib was round and covered with white bedding with gold trim. Renesmee had placed her favorite teddy bear inside to give to her sister.

I was stuck in a meeting with the Egyptian coven when Treasure burst in the throne room.

"Uncle Caius, it's time!"

I jumped from my throne and ran with Aro and Marcus close behind me. I was scared for the first time in my existence. Though Treasure said that all would go well, the fact was that we really didn't know what to expect.

When I reached our chamber, I heard frantic voices coming from Alexandria's room. I found Jane and Rosalie on each side of Isabella, who was holding on to the crib.

"Queen Bella, please, we need to get you to your bed." Rosalie said.

"I want Caius! He will take me there. Just go get Caius!" she said through her teeth.

"I'm here, my darling." I said, walking quickly to her side.

She smiled weakly and held out her arms to me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. When I laid her down, she seemed to relax.

"You're here." she said smiling.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" I chuckled.

"For some reason it felt like an eternity for you to get here, but I guess it was only minutes." she said.

Suddenly, her face twisted in pain and she began panting.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

She laughed weakly. "It's a contraction, honey."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed. I didn't know what to do for her, so I leaned in and whispered how much I loved her until she relaxed again.

"Where's Carlisle?" I snapped at anyone who was in earshot. "Has anyone told him to come now?"

"I'm here, Master Caius." Carlisle said.

He went right to Isabella's side. "How are you, Queen Bella?"

What a stupid question! I was immediately angry.

"How is she? You can't be serious! She's in excruciating pain and you will make it stop!" I yelled.

Carlisle lowered his head and exhaled. "Master Caius, I'm afraid I can't. This is the natural progression of labor, and since Queen Bella has carried Alexandria as if she were mortal, she will labor and deliver like one."

"Then give her medication! If mortals can have medicine to help with the pain, then surely you can give Isabella the same." I said.

"Her venom would burn the meds out of her system before it would do her any good. I'm afraid she will have a great deal of pain, but it will all be worth it." he smiled.

"It's okay, Caius. I can do this." Isabella said, though it seemed like she was reassuring herself more than me.

"Now, let me check your progress." Carlisle said.

Everyone left the room, though I wasn't sure why until Carlisle reached under Isabella's blanket and parted her legs. I fought my desire to rip his arm off, but since I knew it was necessary to examine her, I held my anger.

Isabella winced from his touch.

"Did you hurt her, Carlisle? If you did, I swear I will…"

Isabella chuckled. "It's alright. He has to check me. You need to put away your torch, darling. I'll be fine."

Carlisle smiled. "You are progressing wonderfully, though you have quite a while to go." Then he turned to me. "Master Caius, you must guide her through her contractions. Remind her to breath and try to calm her the best you can." I nodded. "I will leave you for now. I will return to check you again in one hour." he said with an assuring smile.

When Carlisle left, Isabella pulled me to her and kissed me softly.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked.

"Jacob took her out for a walk in the town square. He knew she would be nervous if she had to sit here and wait."

I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "This is it." I said, my excitement apparent in my voice.

"Yep, this is it." she smiled.

"Have you heard Alexandria?"

Isabella smiled again. "Yes. She is very excited that nature chose today for her to be born. She feels sorry that her delivery causes me pain. Mostly, though, she has stayed in her place with the colors and voices. I think she feels that if she is relaxed, it will help me relax as well."

She then groaned and gripped my hand tighter. Her pain caused me pain. I felt powerless and that made me angry.

"What can I do to help you, my love?"

She groaned again. "Hold me. That's all I need. I just need you."

I climbed on our bed and took her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest and relaxed her body against mine.

"Better?" I asked.

She moaned in contentment. "Yes, much better. Thank you."

I held her for hours, and surprisingly, her contractions didn't seem as painful if I held her close to me.

"It's as if Master Caius is your medication. He takes the pain away. That's another benefit to being true mates." Carlisle chuckled.

But after about six hours, Isabella's cries became louder and more frequent. Even I couldn't take the pain away.

"You're almost there." Carlisle said after checking her. "That's why you are feeling more pain now."

Isabella buried her face into my neck and sobbed between contractions. The only thing I could do was tell her how much I loved her and caress her arms or back as she suffered.

When I didn't think she could take anymore, Carlisle finally said she was ready to push.

"Don't let go of me." she whispered to me.

I helped her raise, then I sat behind her and pulled her to me so that her back rested on my chest.

"Alright, Queen Bella, push!" Carlisle said.

She held both of my hands and squeezed as she pushed.

Carlisle laughed. "It seems your daughter is helping you along. She's almost here."

I couldn't help but laugh with excitement.

After a minute, Carlisle told her to push again. This time Isabella seemed determined. She growled as she pushed and squeezed my hand painfully hard.

"My goodness, she has white hair!" Carlisle laughed. "Okay, Bella, just one more push!"

Isabella snarled and pushed with everything she had.

I will never forget the first time I saw Alexandria's face. She was absolutely stunning. Carlisle held her up for us to see. She looked at Isabella and I with so much love and happiness on her tiny face. She smiled brightly at us with a full set of pearly white teeth.

"How about that. Alexandria has a umbilical cord." Carlisle said in surprise. "Would you like to cut it, Master Caius?"

I suddenly felt nervous. What if I did something wrong and hurt them?

Carlisle saw the worry on my face. "There's nothing to it. I'll guide you."

I took the scissors in my hand and Carlisle told me where to cut. Such a small act really, but I was floored by the meaning. I cut the tie between Isabella and Alexandria. Now that she was born, I could experience my daughter with Isabella and not constantly ask what she was saying or doing. I felt my bond with the both of them grow stronger with that one simple act.

When the cord was cut, Carlisle handed Alexandria to me. She looked up to me and smiled brightly. She wrapped her hand around my finger. "You are beautiful, Daddy." she said in my mind.

I chuckled. "Your beauty outshines mine, my princess."

She was absolutely exquisite. Her white hair that was the exact shade as mine, fell to her shoulders. Her flawless skin was as soft as silk and the color of porcelain. She had her mother's bright crimson eyes and my nose and lips.

I took her to Isabella and laid her in her mother's arms.

"Hello, Alexandria." Isabella beamed.

She placed her tiny hand on Isabella's cheek and greeted her mommy for the first time.

"You look just like your Daddy." Isabella smiled. "Seriously, is there any sign of me in her at all?"

I kissed her head. "Her eyes. They are as beautiful and captivating as yours."

Isabella and I spent the next hour holding our daughter and telling her how much we loved her. It wasn't long until Alexandria took my hand and told me that she was ready to meet her sister.

I hadn't realized before, but Renesmee and Jacob stood right outside the door, ready to meet Alexandria. When Renesmee saw her for the first time, she cried tears of joy.

It was quite emotional for me to see my two daughters in Isabella's arms. I felt as though my whole existence was complete. I had waited three thousand years to have a family and I couldn't have been happier.

Bella's POV

Seeing Alexandria in Caius' arms made me forget the hours of pain I had just endured. I was awestruck at the beauty of Alexandria and Caius together. I had to laugh at how much she looked like her father, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. As much as he loved and adored Renesmee, I was overjoyed that he had a biological daughter who he could see himself in. Caius was too good of a man to not have experienced fatherhood and I was glad I could give that to him.

The weeks following Alexandria's birth were chaotic. Vampires from around the world came to meet their new princess and show adoration to Princess Renesmee. I was so proud of Renesmee for how she handled being a princess. She carried herself with grace and was very kind to everyone she met. There were moments when Caius became overly protective of his mate and children, thus ending the greetings for that day.

Just like Renesmee, Alexandria grew quickly. She walked and talked for the first time on the same day when she didn't want Caius to leave for court.

She toddled over and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Please, Daddy, can't you stay and play with Renesmee and I just a few more minutes?"

Caius and I stared at one another is total surprise, then he picked Alexandria up and hugged her tightly. He sent word by Treasure that he would not be attending court. Within ten minutes, Aro stepped into the playroom.

"Might I see you for a moment, Brother?"

Caius looked at him evenly. "No."

"It is of the utmost importance that you do not disregard your duties as a king."

"Please, Grandpa Aro, let Daddy stay here." Alexandria said with her lower lip in the cutest pout.

"Yes, Grandpa, we were about to have a princess tea party. Won't you join us?" Renesmee asked with a bright smile.

Within the hour, court was cancelled for the day and Aro, Marcus, along with the entire senior guard sat on the floor around the playroom while Renesmee and Alexandria served them invisible tea.

During this time, Jacob formed a close friendship with Treasure and Demetri. They loved to take the girls on outings. Treasure seemed reluctant to step out of the castle, but since she couldn't tell her nieces no anymore than the rest of us, she started with small trips around the castle and, with time, traveled further. She felt safe with not only Jacob and Demetri, but with the tiny forces of nature that my daughters had become.

A lot of time was spent perfecting Alexandria's gift. She was so much like Caius in that whenever she took someone down during practice, she would smirk or laugh deviously. Caius and Renesmee spent time learning about their power and using them effectively.

"Daddy is too awesome to not have powers. It really is a shame he was born into this life without them." Alexandria told me one day.

"He would have been impossible to live with if he had them before we came along. The whole vampire race would have been destroyed in his many fits of rage!" I laughed.

Caius and I were never without babysitters when we wanted to be alone. Jane had devised a chart with each member of the guard, along with Jacob, Marcus, and Aro. She kept track of who had looked after the children and when so that everyone had an equal turn. It sounds quite silly, but there was a few arguments when someone felt they were being cheated at nanny duties!

Caius and I had to learn a balance in our lives. When we were with our children, we didn't want to leave them, but when we were with each other alone, we didn't want to part. We also had our duties as King and Queen that we couldn't ignore, so we made a mental schedule of our own where we could have time for everything.

In the summer following Alexandria's birth, the fair came to Volterra and Alexandria and Renesmee were dying to go. Caius and I agreed whole heartedly for we usually didn't turn down a time that we could be alone as long as the girls wished to leave us.

Each time Caius and I were together felt like the first time. I never grew accustomed to his hands caressing my body, the feel of his kisses, or the ecstasy of the release that Caius gave me. I loved his voice whispering roughly how much he loved me as he pushed inside me. I loved each moan, each growl, and each roar he made as he rode out his own high.

Caius held me in his arms after we settled from our love making two hours after the girls left for the fair. He caressed my arms with the tips of his fingers making me moan in contentment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I'm having thoughts?" he chuckled.

"When are you ever NOT having thoughts?" I laughed.

"You know me well, my love." he said. "Actually, I was thinking about the first time I looked at you. You were here to save that revolting boy. Maybe we didn't connect then as mates because you never fully looked at me. I watched you intently though. I could feel something stir inside me, though I was too blind to care. You looked scared senseless, but hidden in your eyes was anger. No one saw it but me, which should have told me there was something between you and I. You were thoroughly pissed that the boy had put you in danger again, though you probably wouldn't admit to yourself that was what you were feeling."

I thought about his words. I couldn't remember much of that time, only that I was scared and absolutely petrified of the snowy haired god that sat before me.

"Then in the clearing, I was hell bent on justice. It had been so long that I had the enjoyment of wiping out a coven and I was near elation at the prospect of getting rid of the Cullen's permanently. Then, my world stopped and turned a completely different direction when our daughter put her hand in mine. She was so brave to cross that field to me. Had she had one ounce of fear, none of this would have been possible. My life would have went on as before, with rage and discontentment. I owe my life to her."

I leaned up and kissed him. "She feels the same way about you."

We laid in silence, consumed with our thoughts until I finally spoke.

"Well, I'm going to shower. The girls will be home soon and I'm sure they will have to tell us all about the fair."

Caius held me closer, not wanting me to get up. "Stay with me."

I looked at him and was surprised to see his face was serious, almost pleading.

"Caius, what…"

"Sometimes I think that I will turn my head one day and realize that all of this was a dream. I think that maybe the evils of my past will find me and take all that I love as punishment. Sometimes I think that regardless of how much I have changed, that I am still to much of a demon to deserve you and our daughters."

I sat up and took his face into my hands. "Caius, never doubt my love for you. Never doubt that I will be by your side forever. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. What is now, right in front of you, is what you need to focus on. You are a fantastic father and the greatest man I have ever known." I said, then smiled. "So you'd better get used to this because we're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us, my love."

"I love you." he said with a smile.

"And I love you, Caius."

He took me into his arms and carried me into the shower. There, we loved each other again until we heard the patter of four small feet running through the foyer.

"Let's go meet our daughters." Caius said with a loving smile.

We dressed quickly and ran to meet the girls. Caius bent and scooped them up into his arms. There, I saw my life, my whole reason to exist. Caius laughing as the girls pushed him to the floor and tickled him, with Jacob smiling beside them. I was so thankful to have them, thankful for the supernatural mating that brought Caius and I together and made my new life possible. My soul was intertwined with theirs. Each day of forever we would spend together, Binding Souls.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again to everyone who has read and commenting on this story. I appreciate you so much! :)

Chapter 18:

10 Years Later

"Hold still, Elizabeth. I can't zip your dress if you are dancing." I laughed.

"Sorry, Mommy." she said, then stood as stiff as a board.

"Mom, where is my pearl earrings?" Alexandria called from her room.

Elizabeth giggled and covered her ears. I looked at her sternly, then removed her hands to find Alexandria's earrings.

"There here." I called back.

Alexandria walked into Elizabeth's room and put her hands on her hips. I took a minute to look at my beautiful daughter. Though she was far from it, she looked like a teenager. Her white hair fell down her back in beautiful curls, courtesy of an hour with Rosalie. Other than her eyes, Alexandria looked just like Caius.

"Did you steal my stuff again, Beth?"

"Aw, come on, Ali. Can't I wear them today?" Elizabeth asked pleadingly. Even though she was only a few months old, she looked as though she were six. She looked more like me with her long mahogany hair, though she had Caius piercing eyes. Even if they were golden, they still held the same intensity as her father's.

Imagine the emotion Marcus felt when we named her after the child that he would have had with Didyme. Though he loved all of Caius' and my children, he had taken a special interest in her.

"Alright, I'll let you this time, but if you take my things one more time, I'll use Jane's pain!"

"Oh yeah, not if I disappear! You can't punish someone you can't see, Ali!" Elizabeth mocked.

We learned of her power to be invisible when Caius was feeding her only a few days after she was born. Though he could still feel her in his arms, we couldn't see her at all.

When I was sure that the girls were ready, I made my way down the hall to where I heard Caius talking.

"I'm nervous, Daddy. What if I drop the ring?" Jace said, his voice quivering.

"Son, you will do just fine. You just do it like we've practiced." Caius said assuring.

I walked into Jace's room to see Caius on his knees in front of our son helping him button his dress shirt. Jace looked like Caius with every feature a mirror of his father. His hair was as white as Caius', and insisted on letting it grow to his shoulders so he could look even more like his daddy. He was our youngest child and had the appearance of a three year old.

Jace looked at me and smiled. "Mommy, you look beautiful!"

Caius turned and appraised my appearance with lust in his eyes, then smirked because he knew that it drove me crazy.

"Put away your whip, cowboy. There will be no rides for you today." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled. "You really do look beautiful, Isabella.

Alice preformed her magic and bought me a pink dress that matched Alexandria and Elizabeth's, though mine was embellished in sequins. She said since I was Queen, I needed more Bling.

"If you are good with the little man, I will go to Renesmee." I said.

Caius stood up, then pulled me in for a kiss. "We're good. He's almost ready to be the ring bear."

I laughed. For weeks Jace thought he was going to get to wear a bear suit down the isle. He was crushed when he learned he had to wear a tux.

I went to Renesmee's room and stood to listen before I went in. There had to be at least five people in there with her bustling around.

"Are you sure my makeup isn't too dark? Jacob says I look prettier when I don't wear makeup at all." Renesmee worried.

"Well it will be over my pile of ashes before you walk down that isle without at least some blush and gloss!" Alice fussed.

When I walked into the room, Renesmee looked at me frustrated. "What do you think, Mom? Is my makeup too dark?"

I went to her and smiled. "No, I think it looks beautiful."

Renesmee was more than beautiful. As she sat there with her hair up in loose ringlets and the princess crown given to her by Aro on her head, she had never looked more glorious.

"Alright, let's slip on your dress!" Rosalie said.

Renesmee looked at me as if she were about to scream.

"Alright, everyone out! I will speak to my daughter alone." I said, putting enough of my Queen authority in my words to make everyone do what I said.

They all looked at me begrudgingly, but left as I told them to.

Renesmee exhaled. "Thanks Mom. I appreciate what they are doing, but I can't stand to be fussed over like that."

Indeed, she had grown to be more like me when it came to extravagance. She preferred jeans to dresses and sneakers to heels.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Now, let's get your dress on." I offered my hand to her and she gladly took it.

Staying true to herself, she had picked a simple dress. It was white, of course, and strapless, but it had no embellishments. The only flare of extravagance was that the dress was very full at the bottom with layers of fabric that created ripples along the skirt.

Caius and I gave her a diamond necklace with matching earrings providing just enough sparkle that she didn't feel "over glamed" as she put it.

The final touch was her veil. She bent slightly so that I could clip it into her hair.

"There, my baby is ready to get married." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"Oh, Mom, don't vampire cry or I will for real cry and ruin my makeup."

I took her hands in mine. "I won't be heavy for long, but I want to tell you how much I love you. We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

She nodded her head.

"We've shared the worst of times as well as the best. I fought for you from the moment you were conceived because I knew you'd be special. I knew as long as I had you, I would be okay."

"Oh, Mom." she sobbed.

"Just because you are marrying Jacob, it doesn't change anything. You're still my baby and I'm still your biggest fan."

"I love you, Mom." she cried, then laid her head on my shoulder.

Visions filled my mind of special moments she and I had together. When she first saw me after my change, when she saw me crush the boulder while testing my strength, the day we met Caius, all of the nights I read her bedtime stories, the birth of each one of her siblings, the day that she told me that she loved Jacob as a mate and not just a friend. Lastly, she replayed the words I had spoke to her. If I could have cried, I would have been near hysterics.

I heard a knock behind me. I turned to see Caius standing in the doorway. When he saw Renesmee, he looked away, overcome with emotion. He then went to her and kissed her cheeks. "My angel, you are more beautiful than the heavens."

"Thank you, Daddy." she smiled.

"Are you sure you want to marry Jacob? I mean, he's a good guy and all, but a vampire marrying an overgrown dog?" Caius said in mock horror.

"Hey, I love that overgrown dog!" she laughed.

"I know you do, angel." Caius smiled, then pulled her in for a hug. "Though I know you will be in Washington for only a few weeks to visit Jacob's dad and pack, call us if you need anything. Jane and Treasure should have Mr. and Mrs. Black's wing of the castle finished by the time you get back." he said, then took her arm in his. "Though it saddens me more than you know, let's get you down the isle so I can give my precious angel away."

There were several hundred guests waiting for us when we arrived at the ballroom in the clock tower. Marcus walked me down the isle and took a seat behind me. Next, Jacob appeared with Aro and stood in front of me.

Jacob looked at me and winked which made me smile. He was my best friend, someone who stood beside me no matter what the cost. I owed him so much. It's really quite funny to think that the same boy that fixed up my truck when I moved to Forks was now the man who will marry my daughter.

I smiled as each of my children filed down the isle. Elizabeth and Alexandria acted as bridesmaids. They carried themselves like the princesses they were, smiling brightly at everyone as they passed.

Jace was behind them with the rings tied to a pillow. I could tell by the look on his face that he was still nervous, but when he saw me at the end of the isle, he picked up the pace, then wrapped me in his tiny arms.

Finally, Caius brought Renesmee down the isle. There's no words to describe what I felt in that moment. Caius had been our savior after the hurt Renesmee and I had endured from Edward. He made us happy again. He adored her and spent everyday letting her know how much he loved her and how he was so proud to be her father. Now, he was letting go of his angel. We knew we had nothing to fear because Jacob would take care of her, but that didn't make letting her go easier.

When they reached the end of the isle, Caius kissed her cheek, then placed her hand in Jacob's.

"Thank you." Jacob said to Caius.

Caius took his seat beside me and held my hand as Aro preformed the ceremony. I felt like we had come full circle. My life with Renesmee began soon after my wedding, and her new life with Jacob began at her wedding.

When Jacob kissed Renessmee, everyone erupted in claps and cheers. Caius whispered in my ear. "So that's that."

"Yep. One child down, three more to go." I joked.

"Three? Surely we can have more than three." he looked at me as if stunned by what I had said.

"More than three? And when would you like to start having more?" I asked with my brows raised.

"Tonight. Don't think I have overlooked the fact that I haven't had you in my bed in nearly three days. I will more than make up for it, Queen Isabella Volturi!

I laughed, "Then I can't wait until then, King Caius Volturi!"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed Jacob and Renesmee out of the ballroom with Alexandria, Elizabeth, and Jace close behind.

I could not have been happier.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I appreciate each of you so much! I wish I could thank each of you individually but please know that your support has meant the world to me.

So many people have asked if I would write a sequel to each of my stories and I'd love to but for now I am working on an original story that I hope will get published. It's a long shot, I know, but I'd like to give it a shot.

Since I love Caius so much, I don't want to stop writing stories with him. I can see lots of directions to take with a sequel to all of my stories so, while it won't be in the near future, I will still plan on writing more.

Thanks again, everyone!


End file.
